Eternal Flux
by ViscoAberration
Summary: Just as the Doctor finishes with one impossible woman, another pops right into a room of the TARDIS. Knowing that it is impossible to breach the TARDIS, the Doctor knows he has to deal with this intruder. What does he do? Take her on adventures.
1. Not Impossible, Just Unlikely

**Chapter 1: Not Impossible, Just Unlikely**

* * *

The Doctor stood within the TARDIS, hands inside the pocket of his long brown trench coat, looking around the console room. His thoughts were occupied with the most recent of adventures, dealing with the Racnoss Empress trying to use Donna Noble, who at the time was filled with Huon particles, to feed her many Racnoss children. More so the part in which an invitation had been offered to Donna to come along with him on many more adventures, yet she refused.

It didn't bother him that she refused, at least not the most. It's the fact of what she said, how he looked like a monster while dealing with the Racnoss Empress. He was honestly disappointed that he had allowed that dark part of him to peek out in the moment. He just couldn't control it, and it frightened him on what he'd do in the future if he lost even more control.

He scooted over to the console and started preparing to go to some other random planet and drift about as he normally does. When he was sure he was in the time vortex, he left the console and starting wandering through the halls of the TARDIS, having no real destination to go to.

After a while of walking, he noticed he had passed the same door for the fifth time. He stopped and looked around, wondering what was happening. "Whatever you're doing, stop it." He spoke directly to the TARDIS, knowing she was the cause of this. The only response he received was a light hum from the ship and a tilt, sending him into the door he had previously passed multiple times, falling sprawled out on the floor.

"You are being a... big mess right now. That's what you are, a big mess." The TARDIS merely gave another hum as the Doctor stood up, brushing the non-existent dust off himself. Looking up, he was taken back at seeing the back of someone standing in the room. He blinked a couple of times before spouting out, "What is with you people and appearing in my TARDIS while it is physically impossible?!" The person turned towards the Doctor with wide eyes, not knowing anyone was there to begin with.

As he could see now, the person was a female human, black hair running to her shoulders, periwinkle eyes still wide in surprise, and baggy clothes resting against her as they were a couple sizes too big. She looked over the Doctor for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "Who are you? Where am I? Did you kidnap me? No, impossible, considering I was just forced into a... never mind. Where am I?" With every question, she took a step towards the Doctor, trying to intimidate him, and slightly working.

He simply blinked a couple times before speaking. "Who am I? Who are you?! How did you even get in here? The TARDIS is in the vortex it's not possible." The girl looked around, as if suddenly realizing something about the place, turning back to the Doctor.

"Nothing is impossible, it's just very unlikely. And you said the TARDIS? So who does that make you Mr. Fish Face? And what are you anyways?" She had to take a jab at the man as he was simply blinking and opening and closing his mouth.

The Doctor looked at her for one final moment before answering her question. "I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord. You're on my spaceship, the TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. No I didn't kidnap you. Who are you?" He spoke in his normal fast paced manor, which made it surprising when the girl responded with a clap of her hands.

"The Doctor, oh great just what I need right now. I'll assume you're a previous one because frankly, you look younger. And we're in the TARDIS, even better. My name is Calypso, and you Doctor are going to help me figure something out."

* * *

The Doctor was merely dragged by Calypso through the halls of the TARDIS and into the console room, where she immediately leaned back against the railings. "First things first, you are in fact the Doctor, correct?" The Doctor stepped towards the console, still weary of Calypso.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be? This is my TARDIS." Calypso nodded and slowly walked up to the Doctor.

"So you are the Doctor. Well then you deserve this." Without hesitating, Calypso shot her hand out and slapped the Doctor's face with as much strength as she could manage. The Doctor fell back a step in shock, questioning why every woman always slapped him in the end.

"Why did you do that?!" Calypso stood in front of him with a small smile, apparently proud at what she had done

"Cause in the future you do something so incredibly stupid that you deserve it. I would've done much worse, but you're not him and you haven't done it yet, so we'll leave it at that."

"What did I ever do to you? I've never met you in my life, and it's been a long one." The Doctor was confused. Some stranger appears in his TARDIS and slaps him for something he hasn't done. It seemed like it made sense, time travel and all, but it still hurt.

Calypso merely shook her head and plastered on a smile. "All in due time my dear Doctor. Besides, you're missing the bigger picture. Why and how am I here in the TARDIS. And a big question from me to you, how old are you?" The Doctor looked at her questioningly, as if asking if it was really important to know his age. Her serious look told him it was.

"900. Roughly." He quickly walked right up to Calypso and looked down at her, as she only reached up to his chin.

"Now, how did you get here?" Calypso merely shrugged, making the Doctor loose a bit of his patience.

"Doctor, I am just as curious as you are. Just a moment ago, I was messing with an out of control and very chaotic LHC machine trying to save many many people. Then I popped up here in the TARDIS. Maybe the machine malfunctioned or something, because I should be..."

Calypso didn't bother finishing her sentence. The Doctor knew, if that kind of machine was out of control, if anyone were to tamper with it, they would most likely die. So the fact that Calypso had survived the experience is a miracle in and of itself.

"But why here? Why inside my TARDIS?" The Doctor honestly had no idea what was going on at the moment, and that was a new one for him. By the looks of it, Calypso didn't have a clue as to what was going on either.

"I'm not sure. There's no specific reason for me to be here at all. Inside a twelve-dimensional machine with some random man who I have yet to have any physical encounters with. If I knew, know that I would tell you. I want to know just as bad as you do."

The Doctor looked at her to see if she was lying in any way. She wasn't. "Well, as neither of us know, it's a mystery then. Why don't we figure it out together, Miss?" He walked over to the TARDIS console as Calypso had a frown stretch across her face.

"Please never call me Miss again. Makes me feel old."

The Doctor turned back towards Calypso with a smile. "Nonsense. Can't be as old as me, I'm 900 or so." He picked up a small device from within a cupboard nearby and began fiddling with it.

"Well sure. I can't beat a 900 year old grandpa, of course not. But I sure can beat a large...number of...what are you doing?" Calypso had to stop speaking as the Doctor rubbed the device all over her, a weird beeping sound coming from it every time it went over a new area.

"I'm scanning you. The TARDIS should be able to tell me when and where you came from and how you got here." He ran over to the console once more and jammed the device inside. Screens lit up all around, beginning to show a bunch of data.

"Well I can answer the first two. Just a little area on the planet Surnax, about year...5024. Yeah, that's when the humans decided to go out somewhere new, always curious about everything, no matter the danger. Apparently the locals on Surnax weren't very happy about the foreigners and they decided 'We'll just blow up the entire planet, therefore killing everyone and possibly a bit of the galaxy around us'. Had to save them all, me and my friends. Though, I decided to take the reigns, got sent here. Stuck with you now."

The Doctor stopped and turned towards Calypso with a small frown. "What's wrong with me?"

Calypso gave out a dry laugh at his question. "Oh not much, unless you enjoy everyday threats on your life from aliens or running around all day fleeing for your life. Lucky for you, I am well adapted to dealing with a life like that. All my life has revolved around aliens, at least different types of them. Never really had a homestay to stick with and call anyone an alien. They were all just more people to me."

The Doctor hadn't a clue what she was talking about at this point. All her life? No homestay? It didn't make sense to him. The only thing that made sense was the fact that she had saved lots of people and that her name was supposedly Calypso. The first fact made her a slightly better person in the Doctor's eyes. Anyone willing to die for a whole planet, multiple planets even, was wonderful. He'd prefer no one have to ever make that choice, but still.

"Doctor, should that light over there be blinking?" The Doctor turned his head towards the console and his eyes widened

"No. No no no no no. That light should not be blinking. Oh no. This is bad." The Doctor began running around the console, pressing random buttons and flicking random switches.

"Doctor, what is going on?" The Doctor continued to work on the console, not even stopping to answer her question.

"We're being dragged onto a planet. I can't get out of the grasp of whatever has us. Just...be ready!" Calypso didn't get a chance to ask anything else as the TARDIS began to shake, throwing her occupants all over the room, not giving them a chance to even try to stand up.

As the shaking eventually stopped, the Doctor stood up with his coat half way on and off, trying to fix up his appearance. "Calypso? Are you okay?" The Doctor heard shuffling from across the room as something was moved, leading to Calypso standing up with a mop of hair draped over her face.

"All good Doctor. Just a bit of a fall. Doesn't matter though. What does matter is, where were we taken?"

* * *

The Doctor pushed open the door to the TARDIS and stepped out, taking in a deep breath. Calypso came out right behind him, looking around the area trying to figure out where they were taken. The Doctor continued to take more deep breaths, causing Calypso to look at him with a curious glance. "Just trying to figure out where we are. Only takes a couple breaths...hang on..." He took another deep breath and before he could do more, Calypso flicked him on the forehead. He stepped back a moment with a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Save it Doctor. I don't care how amazing you can be with your Time Lord abilities and such, but no one can tell when and where they are by breathing. So give it a rest. Besides, I looked at the console before I stepped out. About... March 16th, 1805. Earth. Now, let's go figure out exactly where we are." Calypso grabbed the Doctor's hand and started to walk off, going towards the direction of the rising sun.

After about half an hour of wandering with questions thrown by both the Doctor and Calypso, they finally reached a small settlement. The Doctor walked forward but stopped as the entrance to the area was currently closed. Calypso looked at the area for a moment, the settlement and the surrounding area. Her eyes popped open and were filled with excitement.

"Doctor, I know where we are! Fort Mandan, the unbelievable pit stop of the very famous Lewis and Clark! Oh I want to meet them so bad! Where are they?!" The Doctor shook his head at her excitement, though he couldn't deny a small spark had lit up in him at the mention of the two men.

"It's great that you know where we are, obviously you paid attention in school. But you can't just go sauntering off to meet them. You can't exactly interfere with them, and I don't think they'd stop their plans to come up to you for some fun." Before Calypso could speak, the doors of Fort Mandan opened up, revealing two men standing there with weapons in their hands. More men stood behind them, also armed and directing them towards the Doctor and Calypso.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Answer or face the consequences!" The man currently talking to them was none other than the very memorable Meriwether Lewis, next to him the equally memorable William Clark.

Calypso looked over towards the Doctor with a happy smirk. He gave a small groan knowing where this was leading with his previous comment, even though he barely knew the woman. "You were saying Doctor?"

* * *

The Doctor and Calypso sat in one of the rooms within Fort Mandan, waiting for their interrogators to come in. The door opened up and in came Meriwether and William, looking all business ready and wanting no funny acts. This already seemed impossible as both the Doctor and Calypso were already poking and prodding at everything they laid their eyes on. "Oi! Sit down." William walked over towards them and sat down on one of the chairs, his earlier weapon still in hand, pointed at the pair.

"Doctor, sit down you idiot." Calypso had to tempt the Doctor onto the bed nearby since he absolutely refused to sit still for one second.

"If you sit down, I'll let you interrogate me later. I'll answer everything to the best of my abilities, just sit down." The Doctor sat down almost immediately. The chance to uncover a mystery was the most enjoyable event for him, and having an easy go at doing so seemed like the best thing ever. Calypso shook her head for a moment, sitting down next to him and waited for William to continue speaking.

William looked at the pair questioningly, coming to the conclusion that they were an odd couple of people. "Alright. Now answer me this. Who are you and what have you been doing with our men?" The Doctor and Calypso looked at each other coming to the same conclusion: there was a mystery here, and any mystery going on was bound to be interesting.

"Your men? What's going on with your men? Have they disappeared? Vanished? Vamoosed?" William looked over towards the Doctor with a frown. He was sure that these two people were the cause of the men's disappearances. To be frank, these two didn't look the most trustworthy with their strange clothing, which were oddly opposites with the man wearing the loose coat and the woman wearing a tight leathery coat that hung to her body.

"My men... our men... have been disappearing. They go out for patrol, watching to make sure nothing dangerous comes around. Middle of their watch, they all give a loud scream. We go to look, they're already gone. No trace of them. Been a couple weeks since they started vanishing, lost 12 men so far. Can't afford any more. So where are they?" The Doctor looked around the room a moment before jumping up, startling both William and Meriwether.

"I haven't a clue where your men are, but that's what makes this fun. The mystery deepens when there's no lead. Oh isn't this gonna be fun. People plucked up in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. Oh boy!" Calypso shook her head at the Doctor's action, realizing that being happy about the men disappearing was not the best thing right now.

"Doctor, I understand where you're coming from with your excitement. Trust me, I'm just as excited for an adventure. But do you honestly think that yelling how happy this makes you right in front of the men in charge of the victims is any good?"

The Doctor stopped his pacing in which he had started in order to think and looked at her. "Right. Yes. Not good to be happy about this, least not in front of them. Anyways! Any clues? Hints? Mysterious sightings connected to the mysterious disappearances?" Calypso shook her head as the Doctor plunged back into his adventure state, though secretly hoping there was some mysterious sighting. Whenever there was, it always made the scenario much more fun.

Meriwether spoke up from his silence of the time. "The forest, down by the river. We've sent men to investigate for the others, but their supplies always end up there, not entering the forest, just laying right outside it.

Calypso looked up at the Doctor with a smile. "Well how bout it Doctor? A mysterious forest in which men mysteriously disappear by. If that doesn't scream clue then I don't know what does. Wanna go check it out?" Calypso hadn't even needed to ask, as the Doctor was already pulling on his coat with one foot out the door, telling the others to hurry up else they miss all the fun.

* * *

To say the Doctor was overly happy about the mysterious forest was a major understatement. This man, Calypso noticed, seemed to become really excited over the smallest things, as if a small insect would fascinate him for hours. Though it'd be a miracle if he could stay still for more than two seconds.

"This is where our men's supplies are last seen. After they come here we never see them again." The Doctor went towards the area right in front of the forest where Meriwether had pointed out. He scraped up a bit of dirt from off the ground where it was indented a bit. To the surprise of the others, he decided to lick it without another thought.

Calypso was just as disgusted by the action as the others. "Dear lord Doctor. I feel sorry for anyone who decides to kiss you one day. Licking dirt. Terrible." The Doctor sprang up from his position and turned towards her, a small frown on his face that was slowly being overcome by a smile.

"I'll have you know I can identify practically anything by just licking it. My mind recognizes the taste of it, which makes solving things much more easy."

This just made Calypso even more disgusted. "That's disgusting. How many things have you actually tasted in your life to get to the point where you can identify nearly everything? Are you sick in the head or what?"

The Doctor looked offended at the comment. "Wha- no I'm not! Well, it depends on your definition. But that's besides the point. Now, my amazing licking skills, and you can't say they aren't amazing, have led me to the conclusion that no human has been here in three days." Lewis and Clark gave a sigh at the news, as if it was the worst thing to possibly hear.

"Great. So much hope for you. Now we'll never know where our men are." Small laughs could be heard from Calypso, causing the three men to look at her.

"Oh you idiots. I kind of understand why you're confused. First time you experience it you're kind of just like 'Wow, that's...different'. But rest assured I shall clear it for you. Right now, my brilliant Lewis and Clark, we are dealing with an alien. Though Doctor, here's your turn to speak. What species?"

"The Vixorans! Oh haven't seen them in a while. Though why are they here is the question. And where are they? Normally they're very flashy people. Always strutting around the place like they own it."

"So, like you?" Calypso looked at the Doctor like he was a child. In certain instances, he completely was. Hard to imagine he was about 900 with his maturity.

The Doctor gave a pout at the accusation. "Hey! I'll have you know that I only ever act like that when I have to be and now thinking on it you are completely right!"

Calypso slowly shook her head at the Doctor's words, already knowing she was completely right. "Anyways, Doctor. The Vixorans? Where are they and what are they doing?"

The Doctor pulled up a smile and looked around their surrounding area. He stopped and looked at the eyes of all three of his current companions. "That's the thing isn't it? I haven't got a clue!"

He walked back a bit to Calypso and draped an arm over her shoulder with a smile. "Now, who's up for a little walking?"

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed this very first chapter. Please, feel free to leave any comments in a review so I can reference it for future writing.**

 **Some instances in the chapter may not have made sense at the time, but I can assure you that they will eventually come to be explained. You'll just have to wait if you're curious.**

 **Thank you for your time, and until the next update.**

 **V.A.**


	2. New World, New Life

**Chapter 2: New World, New Life**

* * *

The Doctor and Calypso sat within one of the guest rooms with different expressions. The Doctor was stuck with a bored look, because he didn't last long with no activity. Calypso on the other hand, had an angered look.

"Three hours of walking, Doctor, and what did we find?" Calypso glanced over at the Doctor with a glare. He mumbles some incoherent words as if he knew he was in trouble but didn't want to admit it.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing but the fact that there were Vixorans on Earth. We don't know why, we don't know how. And frankly, I'm a bit tired of it." Calypso gave off a sigh and laid back on the bed in the room. She was very tired from their little 'walk' earlier, even more so by the terrible results of the search.

"I'm sorry, what did you expect? We'd walk in, find some alien, figure out their plan, the save the day? Because that's not what happens." Calypso gave a small chuckle at this.

"Oh, sure. You never do any of that." Calypso gave out a sigh and tossed around on the bed, honestly bored at the fact they didn't find anything helpful.

The Doctor looked at her and sighed as well. Today was just...something. Take away the fact what was going on in this place. That girl, Calypso, had randomly appeared in the TARDIS yet she acted completely okay with it, like it was normal. Then she comes out and immediately jumps into the adventure, like there wasn't anything important going on at the time.

The door to the room opened up and Lewis entered alone, a stern look on his face. He looked at the two new people and sat down on one of the chairs, folding his hands together and waiting for a moment before speaking up.

"What do you know about these...Vixorans? What are they and why are they taking my men?" He really wanted to know why his men were disappearing and deal with the problem as soon as possible.

The Doctor merely shrugged and leaned back in his chair, as if he didn't care. "Don't know. The Vixorans are normally a peaceful race, barely ever angered. So for them to take action like this, scooping people away, something must have happened to them. I wouldn't know exactly what unless I was able to meet them."

This answer seemed to only anger Lewis, who stood up and slammed a fist against the table in front of him. "Well then go find them dammit! I need to find and destroy whatever thing is taking my men and make them pay for doing so."

"No. You need to calm down and shut up." Calypso interrupted his small tangent. "First of all, we can only do so much with the little knowledge we have. Second of all, you don't destroy anyone, that's not how things work with us. If we find the Vixorans, we find out what they're doing and peacefully resolve the problem. So erase any thoughts of violence you have up in your head right now."

The Doctor looked at her with a small sense of like. She understood that violence wasn't the solution to this problem. It never was.

A high pitched scream came from outside the room, startling all three of them. A moment later, the door slammed opened and one of the men from the camp entered looking completely terrified.

"Lewis, they took Clark. Whatever it is that's out there took him. He was patrolling, the other men refused to so he went instead, he got snatched."

They all stayed still a moment before Calypso stepped forward. "Hold on, are you a woman?"

The man stepped back a moment before giving off a sigh and taking off his hat, revealing a mess of blonde hair that reached the shoulder.

"Yes. My name isn't Robert, it's Alisha. I'll deal with the consequences later, but we have to find Clark now!" She grabbed onto the Doctor and Calypso's hands and dragged them out of the room, causing Lewis to follow behind them at a quick pace.

* * *

Alisha had led them all to the same place they were at earlier, the edge of the woods.

"What are we here for? We were here earlier, there wasn't a thing here." Lewis all but whined at being back at the edge of the woods.

"The men spotted Clark being dragged into the woods. We're going in after him." Alisha all but commanded this, which made Lewis raise a brow at how easily she took control of his position.

"Who do you think you are? You are not in the position to order me around, nor the position to go on a suicide run."

Alisha all but lashed out on him. "What do you suppose I do? Let whatever took Clark do whatever they want? Let them kill him?!"

The Doctor and Calypso looked at each other as the exchange happened. If these two didn't stop squabbling, they would get nowhere, and Clark and the Vixorans would get farther away.

"I don't mean to interrupt this happy moment, but if we don't go in there soon, there will probably be no Clark to find. Or maybe he'll be sitting there comfortably having tea with a Vixoran. Wanna take the chance of it being the first one?"

Both of them stopped arguing and looked over at Calypso, who now had her hands on her hips. The Doctor could only snicker at their dumbfounded expressions at being talked down to as if they were her children, Calypso a very irritated mother chastising her kids.

"She's right. Now, we can't go in there blind. Anything could happen, any one of us could be taken in an instant. Stick together, stick close, don't be stupid. Let's go."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic just so he could intimidate the Vixorans if needed. They weren't very courageous creatures, much like Tivolian's, so it wasn't exactly difficult to intimidate them. He could probably just wave around a stick to ward them off, they were that fearful.

If they were normal.

Right now, he could only think that something happened to disrupt the peaceful, if not subordinate, natural tendencies of the Vixorans. Not much changed this mindset of theirs, so obviously it was something bad. At this point in time, he couldn't come up with anything with the little information they'd gathered.

As everyone began to walk into the woods, Calypso sprinted forward beside the Doctor, leaving Lewis and Alisha behind them.

"Do you think the Vixorans would do anything bad to Clark and all the other men? Normally they're peaceful, right? Even if they did take everyone, would they do anything bad?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. He honestly didn't know. He'd never seen a Vixoran do anything but be nice, never heard of an incident in all his years of living of any of them doing anything not nice.

"If they're put into a serious position, any creature would involuntarily, or voluntarily, do something bad. What would you do if something happened to someone in your family, if they were taken hostage or something?"

Apparently it was a bad question as Calypso grew sombre. "I don't know. If someone did something to my family, I don't think I'd be able to do anything about it. I don't even know if I'd want to."

The conversation was dropped at that. The Doctor was curious about why she wouldn't want to save her family. Anyone would, it's their family. He let it go for the moment, only so he could focus on where they were at. It was as normal as a forest could be expected to be. Trees and grass and wild creatures prancing through. The embodiment of normal. That is, if you didn't count the giant ship wedged into the ground.

Alisha and Lewis both froze at the sight. It was understandable, given the most exciting things in their lives probably being the journey they were on before the Vixorans appeared. The Doctor on the other hand was just curious as to what was going on inside the ship, Calypso looking around for any creatures.

"Well, I'm not a genius, Doctor, but I don't believe that a ship should be here."

"Definitely not. Maybe some small ones that crashed here accidently, there were plenty of those discovered during expedition to the New World, but nothing this big. There's been activity going in and out of the ship."

"How can you tell?" Lewis spoke up when he finally got over the shock at seeing what was in front of him.

"For starters, the big aliens grabbing us might be sign of activity." Calypso made a quick statement as a group of Vixorans appeared from the trees and grabbed all four of them.

"Let go of me! Let go! I will not be handled like this. I will result to anything necessary!"

"Lewis, not to be rude, but shut up! Let them take you, all of us, to wherever. Don't make a fuss. We need this."

Lewis looked over at Calypso with an incredulous look. Was she stupid? Being taken hostage by some...alien thing...was not on his personal list of musts. Apparently, she thought it was a good idea, as did the Doctor who was merely whistling at this point.

The Vixorans were all female from what they could see. Pink shaded skin, full red eyes with long lashes and thick purple lips. Long, slender arms protruded from their bodies, some holding what looked to be some sort of gun, but one couldn't be too sure.

One opened its mouth to speak, yet all that could be hard by the humans was a bunch of screeching. The Doctor gave a small nod at their words, completely understanding. He looked behind him at Calypso, Alisha, and Lewis and realised they couldn't understand.

"She said that we'll be taken to the cells in the lower levels of their ship."

"And you nodded? Practically saying you're okay with this?" Calypso gave off a small glare. She for one didn't want to be imprisoned by some alien race who had some sort of beef with them.

"What? Nothing wrong with a bit of imprisonment. Come on, let's go peacefully. No fighting. To the cellar!"

* * *

"If you weren't my ride out of here, I would _so_ be killing you right now." Calypso gave off a glare to the Doctor who simply rolled it off, looking around the cell they were locked in.

Around their own cell, there were many others with occupants of many variations. Aliens from different planets who may have gotten caught by the Vixorans on their journey. Not only that, there were also humans in some of the cells, quickly identified by Lewis as his missing men.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just need to figure out what's happening with the Vixorans, save these men, figure out the situation with all these other prisoners, return everyone back home, then leave with a flash. Not directly in that order, but everything will be done. Now, what do you think?" The Doctor pointed his finger at Calypso wanting her input.

"Well, if the Vixorans are originally a peaceful race, then something happened to them and caused them to become aggressive. But based on the way they aren't straight out killing any of us as many aggressive creatures would rather do, I can only assume that his aggressive nature hasn't fully taken over their peaceful ways. Also, how did you get out of your cuffs? They took your sonic before they shoved us in here."

The Doctor merely rolled his hands in a manner of showing off. "I have my tricks. And something tells me you're right on track with that. Okay, so. What do we do once we get out of here?"

"How do we get out of here in the first place? If you haven't noticed, we are in a locked cell. You can't exactly pry the bars open." Lewis was being such a downer in the Doctor's eyes. Putting everything down with the use of logic.

"No, I can't. None of us can. But they can." He pointed over towards another one of the cells that held a group of aliens he knew to be the Chaols. A usually peaceful species unless provoked, and incredibly strong.

The Chaols looked up at him in a look that could only be interpreted as _what makes you think we'll help_.

"If you get us out of here, then we'll take you and everyone else back to your homes and families and out of the Vixorans hands. All you need to do is open these bars."

The Chaols looked at each other in contemplation, thinking of the benefits towards themselves. After a moment's pause, the Chaol leader gave a slight nod and pried open the bars of their cell and walked over to the one containing everyone else. They quickly opened up the cell bars, allowing everyone to walk out silently.

"Thank you." The Doctor gave a brief nod to them, took Calypso's hand, and began to walk towards the exit, Alisha and Lewis following behind them in silence, still trying to get over the whole aliens issue.

"We'll be right back, right after we deal with the Vixorans, I promise. We'll come back and help all of you. Isn't that right Doctor?" Calypso looked up towards the Doctor who nodded.

"Of course. The moment we deal with the big issue, we'll come back here, let everyone out, and take you home. Now, let's go deal with some Vixorans." The Doctor ran to the exit and opened up the door, running out while quickly being followed by Calypso, and soon after, Alisha and Lewis.

* * *

Walking through the corridors of the Vixorans ship was anything short of creepy. All within the walls were more cells containing even more creatures from the universe. Some were peaceful, simply asking for help as the group passed and getting a guarantee in reply. Others were more vicious, resulting in the Doctor shielding Calypso away from them, Alisha doing the same thing for Lewis.

"I don't mean to be obnoxious, but do you even have a clue where we're supposed to be going?" Lewis stepped forward towards the Doctor, regaining some of his pride back.

"Well, I assumed if we walked long enough we'd find them. Apparently, that doesn't work every time." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck in a sort of embarrassed manner. He was sure that this would work. It did every other time he needed to find something yet didn't know where to look.

"I would say it worked out pretty well. If that opened up, massive room full of Vixorans is any indication." Looking towards the direction in which Calypso motioned, the Doctor immediately shushed the other three and crept forward, peaking into the room.

The Vixorans were standing scattered around the room, yet still in some sort of order. In the front of the room stood one who had a crown like object on its head, assumingly the leader. In front of the leader was a strange device, not unlike a clear globe yet filled with someyhing mixed between a gas and a liquid.

"What are they doing?" Lewis leaned over the Doctor's shoulder and spoke somewhat loud, causing a hand to land over his mouth and be pulled back. Calypso walked forward taking his spot and looked up at the Doctor, speaking in a softer voice.

"So, all of them grouped together in one room, supposed leader in front of strange device with strange contents, all of them looking like some strange ritual thing, and Clark clamped down to a table in the middle of the room. What's the plan?"

The Doctor quickly whipped his head to the centre of the room, finally noticing the man on the table. Clark was strapped down by metal clamps on a table, hooked up to a smaller version of the device. It was confusing, not knowing anything behind this.

"Well...if I didn't know any better, I'd say the Vixorans have a fetish." The Doctor's comment made Alisha give out a small laugh.

They all froze as the Vixorans stopped their chatter and turned their way, noticing their presence. Lewis, Calypso, and the Doctor all turned to look at Alisha who looked sheepish.

"Sorry."

Immediately, just as it had happened earlier, they were all grabbed by the arms and dragged into the centre of the room, right in front of the leader.

"Why are you infiltrating my ship?" The leader had such a loud voice, Calypso couldn't help but wince at the volume.

She looked over at the Doctor in question. "How come I can understand her now, yet earlier outside I couldn't?"

"Delayed reaction of some sort. The TARDIS was dragged down to land, something must have gone wrong along the way. It must've fixed itself in the time we've been here and is just now translating.

"Answer me! Who are you?!"

From the scream of the leader, the Doctor cleared his throat and stepped forward, remembering where they were. "Yes, right. I'm the Doctor, and this is Calypso, Alisha, and Lewis. And you are...?"

"I am Vepha, leader of the 8th ring of Vixorans. Why have you come here?"

"You've stolen my men, and I want them back!" Lewis stepped forward, for some reason bold and confident.

Vepha gave off a sneer. "And what makes you think I'll give them back to you?"

Lewis shuffled through his coat and pulled out a revolver, aiming it at Vepha's chest. "I'll take them back forcefully if you refuse. One way or another, I will take them back to camp, whether you cooperate or not."

"No, Lewis don't!" The Doctor stepped forward, trying to get Lewis to become peaceful, but stopped as the other Vixorans came forward and grabbed all of them.

"Take them to the tables and strap them down. I will not have anyone ruining my plans just for some simple servant men."

They were all dragged to individual tables and strapped down by the metal clamps. All the noise from the moving and struggling caused Clark to wake up and look over, eyes widening at what he saw.

"Lewis? What are you doing here?! Why are you strapped down with those other three?"

"To be fair, we came to rescue you. Guess we should've been more discrete about it, rather than rushing in here with a group and a stick." Clark looked over at Alisha who was peering over the edge of her table with a grin, still excited at this whole adventure.

"Who are you?!"

"Alisha Robenson, at you your service."

"Alisha?! But...you're supposed to be back at your house, not here!"

"I didn't want to wait for you to come back home from your expedition, so I disguised myself as one of your men."

"Alisha..."

"Okay, sorry to break up this most touching reunion, but, we do have the whole issue of aliens planning to use us for whatever they choose. And I for one would like to know what I'm being used for." Calypso interrupted the two with annoyance in her tone. Clark and Alisha looked down, suddenly aware of the situation they were in.

"Doctor." Calypso motioned for the Doctor to talk up. None of them would be able to correctly talk to the Vixorans to figure out what they were doing. Best to leave it to the expert.

The Doctor gave a small nod and lifted his head up to actually see Vepha. "What do you need us and all those other prisoners for? You're a peaceful species, what happened?"

"Rebellion is what happened. The other 12 rings of our planet chose to fall under the reign of the new leader. But we realised that his ideas were mediocre at best. He was no good for our people, he would only bring us to destruction."

"So what did you do?"

"We killed him! We believed it best for all our people. We assumed everyone would cheer and celebrate what we had done for them, yet they were disgusted by our actions. They shunned us and forced us off our planet. If we ever came back, they would execute us."

"What does that have to do with taking these people prisoner in the mid of night?" The Doctor honestly couldn't think of any connection between the events.

"Our species is not one to identify by appearance. In order to get onto the planet, that take a genetic sample. They identify DNA and species. We cannot get in with our genetic code."

"So what, you're gonna get a new one?" Calypso spoke with surprise. Something like genetic code was not a thing you change easily. It would probably hurt the person too much to even complete the process unless it was natural for them. For the Vixorans, she was sure that it wasn't.

"Of course. That's what you all are for. We steal your genetic complex and mix them together to create new ones, ones unrecognizable and able to mask our own. We'll be able to get back onto our planet and slay those who banished us in the first place."

"You can't possibly expect this plan to work." Calypso had noticed the Doctor moving about on his table while she had caught Vepha's attention. She didn't know what he was doing, but it was a plan and it was all they had now. She just had to stall and not let anyone notice him.

"And why not? You are strapped to the tables, all your weapons were confiscated, no one is on their way to help you. You can not do anything to stop me."

"Well, maybe not myself." Calypso heard the metal clamps holding down the Doctor open up after a sound of something buzzing. As all the attention in the room was on her, the Doctor was able to sneak around and free Clark, Alisha, and Lewis from their tables with whatever he was holding. "But you know, if someone with just one thing could free all of us, then we'd stop you. That one thing could foil your entire plan."

Vepha gave a sneer at her simple words. "And what is this device that can supposedly stop me?"

"Backup sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor gained everyone's attention. as he stood firmly in the middle of the room. The Vixorans were surprised at what was happening. "Never thought I'd use this. Glad I kept in my pocket."

The Doctor stepped forward and released Calypso from her own table, the Vixorans doing nothing to stop him. As Calypso stood up and rubbed her wrists, after a moment she slapped the Doctor upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Maybe next time, you can get us through something without getting us trapped. It was completely unnecessary." The Doctor couldn't help but drop his smile a bit. Whenever anyone said 'next time' and they weren't already a companion, he felt very uncomfortable. He hated the moment when he had to tell them it wasn't going to happen. He chose people specifically.

"Well, how about we do the smart thing."

"And what would that be?"

The Doctor held up the backup sonic in his hand and held it down towards the strange device, making it combust and loose all of its contents. He then looked at Calypso with a broad smile, getting back into the groove of things.

"Run!"


	3. Genetic Calamities

**Chapter 3: Genetic Calamities**

* * *

The Doctor and Calypso ran out of the main room as the Vixoran's began to get angry, They went back through the corridors, all the way back to the cells in which they were originally in. Looking around, every cell was now empty.

"Where did they go?!"

"I think the Chaols took some initiative." Looking at the side of each of the cells, there were gaping holes and the bars previously were bent up and thrown onto the floor.

"Well that's one less step for us. But we need to find them so we can take them back to their homes. Then we need to make sure the Vixorans stop for good. Any clue on how to do that?" Calypso was starting to panic just a little bit. Although she knew that with the TARDIS they'd be able to take everyone home, she didn't know how to stop the Vixorans and get them to just accept what's happened.

"First, Calypso, calm down. Panicking will do nothing. We'll figure this out and get through it. Just think for a moment. How can we get the Vixorans who are so set on this to stop completely?"

"I don't know! Why ask me?! You're the alien genius here!" She didn't mean to yell at the Doctor, but she honestly didn't know what to do. She wasn't angry with him, she was angry with the situation.

The Doctor began to pace around the room, thinking a million thoughts a second. He needed a plan where not only everyone who was captured was saved and released, but also where the Vixorans were still able to live their lives comfortably.

Just as he was about to bring out a thought, footsteps could be heard running towards the room they were in. The Doctor grabbed Calypso's hand and hid as best as he could in between some old cabinets, just as the door to the room slammed open.

"Where are they? I thought you said they'd come back here without a doubt!"

"Well, having only known them for a few hours can only lead me to think so far as to what that impossible couple would be up to! I assumed!"

Hearing the voices of Lewis and Clark bickering like an old married couple, the Doctor and Calypso let out a breath and came out of their hiding place.

"Lewis, Clark, where have you been? Where are all the prisoners at?"

Lewis and Clark quickly turned around, surprised to see the Doctor and Calypso standing there. For all they knew, they could've been recaptured.

"Ah, well, Lewis said you might be back in this room. Apparently earlier you promised to release all the...things...after you dealt with the..Vixorans."

"First of all, Clark, they aren't things. They are people just like you and me. Second, where are all of them? We can see the Chaols broke them out, where are they?"

Calypso had stepped forward a bit and looked at Clark with a disapproving expression for calling the prisoners things. Just because they weren't normally seen on Eat did not make them any less a person as humans. Noticing this, Clark tensed up. He knew the rage of women well enough, and he didn't want to deal with it now.

Lewis stepped forward gaining the attention. "Alisha came in and saw them all already out of the cells. She snuck them out of the ship, surprisingly getting no one caught. Guess the Vixorans were too distracted chasing you two to bother with the rest of us. Thankful for that."

"Yes, I live to make your escape better and to get the murderous eyes of the Vixorans solely on me. Now, Alisha may have gotten everyone off the ship, but she had nowhere to take them, no where big enough to store all of them. Except..."

"Fort Mandan!" Calypso picked up what the Doctor was getting at. "Alisha can't very well hide them all in the forest. That wouldn't be hiding, that'd be a big sign of disorder due to all the different species and opinions and thoughts. The only place where they can all locate is Fort Mandan, which poses two problems, actually."

"What could possibly be a problem now? Like anything else could get worse." Lewis simply rolled his eyes at her worry.

"The first problem, Lewis," the Doctor came forward with the same concerned expression Calypso had, yet with a more serious edge. "Is that a bunch of unidentified, suspicious aliens are storing up in Fort Mandan with a bunch of humans with guns and a short temper."

"And that's my problem why?"

"It's your problem because, and this brings forth our second problem, the Vixorans are likely to figure out where everyone is. If the go to Fort Mandan, not only will they go for the prisoners, but they will deal with anyone else in their way. That includes your men."

* * *

Everyone had raced out of the ship after Lewis had ran out and towards Fort Mandan. Lewis practically freaked out the moment the Doctor mentioned all the men still in Fort Mandan could be in the way of the Vixorans. He claimed he had lost too many on the way to their current location from natural causes, he wasn't loosing any more due to...unnatural things.

Running up to Fort Mandan, they all paused at the sight. All of the "aliens" were on one side of the fort along with Alisha, while the humans all held rifles on the other side. It looked as if everyone would pounce at the slightest break of a twig.

"Hang on! Nobody shoot, nobody attack anyone! This is a serious moment we can't have ruined by conflicting parties." The Doctor raced forward to be in front of both groups in hopes of preventing anyone from attacking anyone else. As much as he hated to admit, he knew how humans acted around aliens, especially when first meeting them.

"Why should we listen to you? You aren't even supposed to be here. You're travelers. We only take orders from Lewis and Clark."

"Then listen to me." Lewis stepped forward grabbing the attention of all the men with guns. For a moment, he just stared at them as to intimidate them. He was their commander after all. "Do as he says. From here on out, listen to everything this man says."

All of his men were struck dumb at their leader's words. An outsider giving their instructions? And they were to listen no matter what?

"Thank you Lewis. Now, everyone listen to me. Here soon, another group of aliens will come here in a rage. Do not attack them or else you will die, and I would rather not anyone die today. Please, just do as I say and everyone will be safe."

The humans all looked sceptical about the Doctor's words. Aliens. It wasn't a very persuasive talk, but lookin over to the other side of the compound at the aliens already present, they couldn't help but believe the crazy man who had come in not hours ago.

"Doctor, do you even have a plan in order to stop the Vixorans? Sure, we know what they want and what they want to d, but do you know how to stop them from wanting to do it? What are we going to do?" Calypso grabbed the Doctor's focus off to the side quietly, not wanting any eavesdroppers hearing their conversation and freaking out.

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment keeping Calypso in suspense. "I'm gonna talk to them, try to persuade them to turn themselves in, or at the very least leave everyone here alone."

Calypso sighed at the simple plan that he had devised. "As much as I agree that we should talk to them and fix this problem peacefully, what if it doesn't work? What do we do if they ignore our request and attack anyways?"

"They won't." The Doctor held firm on his belief that he could calmly talk through with the Vixorans a solution to their problem.

"But if they don't?" Calypso stared down the Doctor trying to get her point across. "I don't want anyone being attacked if your plan falls through and the Vixorans turn vicious. We need a back up."

The Doctor rubbed his face in exasperation. As much as he wanted this whole thing to be resolves peacefully, he knew that not all people were open to negotiation. He had experienced this enough throughout his journeys through time and space and his interactions with different planets and races. Not everyone wanted to do things the simple way.

"What do you suggest we do? Get the humans to attack first, hm? Kill them off the moment they get here and not even try to fix everything?!"

"No! Doctor hear me out. I do want to go through with your plan of negotiating with the Vixorans. As much as I'm hoping it works out the way you want it to, it might not. We need to be prepared if that is the outcome of your plan. I'm not saying we attack and kill them, that's terrible and excessive. We just need to calm them or at least get them to stop. I'm not sure now, but there's got to be something in the base that we can use as a failsafe."

Calypso waited for the Doctor to speak. She knew he hated violence in any manner. He always wanted to resolve things as quickly, easily, and peacefully as he could. When he couldn't, he was never in well state doing it or after the fact.

After a few moments, the Doctor gave out a sigh. "Fine. Yes, go find things to use. But only use them as a last resort. Whatever happens is on you." He walked away from Calypso and into one of the buildings of the compound.

Calypso nearly fell to the ground. The Doctor had given her permission to come up with a backup plan to use if his plan failed, but he had placed all the weight of it onto her. Whatever happens with her plan is all on her. Not Lewis and Clark, not all of their men, her.

* * *

The Doctor sat on the bed of the room he had stormed into after talking with Calypso. He had gone back out and discussed the plan he had quickly come up with to everyone, but came back in just as quickly when he watched Calypso ask around for certain materials she needed for her backup plan. Based on what he heard her asking for, it didn't seem like he would like this plan.

He sighed as he fell fully onto the bed, his coat sprawling all over as far as it could reach. The girl had just appeared in his TARDIS not a few hours ago and was making calls on what to do. He was frustrated, that he would admit. Even his long time companions didn't make such serious calls, and if they did it was after traveling with him for a while and only when absolutely necessary.

This instance was not necessary.

"Doctor, the Vixorans are nearly here. One of our men has been keeping watch and said they should be here within the minute." Clark stood within the doorway alerting the Doctor.

"Yes, thank you Clark."

The Doctor slowly stood up and stepped outside into the courtyard. All the other aliens found on the Vixorans ship were hidden within the other buildings of the compound. The humans were all huddled in the middle, still holding onto their guns. He had told them to get rid of their weapons. Apparently they didn't see reason and stuck with them.

The Doctor walked over and stood in front of the open gates, waiting for the Vixorans to arrive. Calypso was no where to be seen, no one having known where she disappeared to. The Doctor was slightly worried, but he had bigger issues to deal with at the moment. Not a word was spoken as he stood, Lewis, Clark, and Alisha standing right behind him in anticipation.

Soon enough, a group of about thirty Vixorans came before them, Vepha at the front with an expression full of rage overtaking her face. Obviously she was unhappy with the escape of not only the Doctor and present company, but the rest of their prisoners.

"You dare to challenge my actions?! You think you can prevent me from attaining my goal?! I will show you lesser beings what happens when you mess with the eighth ring!" Vepha turned towards the servants behind her and was about to signal them to do some action until the Doctor interrupted her.

"Wait! Wait, don't. Please, just let me talk."

Vepha paused in hesitation and looked back at the Doctor in anger. It was apparent that she wanted to attack now. Even the Doctor wasn't sure why she even stopped, she seemed sure enough in her plans.

"Thank you. Now, you want to get back on your planet and get rid of the people who banished you. Okay. But! I can't allow you to use any of these people to do that."

Vepha sneered at him in agitation. "Then we shall use others. This planet is filled with potentials that we can use. If you are to deprive us of using these, we shall find others."

"No!" The Doctor spoke with a rough tone, trying to really get across his point. "I won't let you use anyone on Earth for your plan. Please, I can help you find a different method, something that will assure your return to your planet in peace."

Vepha snarled slightly, already not liking the fact that the Doctor was trying to stop her. She said not a word and stood in silence for a good minute, weighing her options.

"What could you possibly do to assist me? What with your and your old relic technology. It hardly reaches the bare necessities of my people. If there is nothing you can do with your feeble minds, I shall take action immediately."

"Wait!"

Vepha and her people stopped their progression towards the fort as Calypso came from a small side entrance of the entire compound. She held in her hand a vial of some sort, where she got it the Doctor hadn't a clue. Inside it was some nearly black substance that looked to be slightly sparking.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked quietly as Calypso came walking up to him huffing a bit as if she had ran for the past ten minutes uphill.

"My backup. I'm bringing it in early. Sorry Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her somewhat disappointed. She wasn't even giving him a chance to negotiate and go through with his plan. He wasn't even sure what her plan was, so he was very, very nervous.

Calypso stood in front of Vepha with the vial held up to eye view. "Do you see this? Do you know what's inside it?" The silence and frustration from Vepha made her continue without hesitation.

"It's your DNA, the DNA of the Vixorans mixed with human DNA. This is the reaction that occurs when they mix together. You can't use our DNA, cause it will kill you in a matter of minutes, or worse. Vixoran DNA isn't compatible with ours. You need to leave this planet as it hold no more purpose for you!"

The Doctor stared at her in wonder. When had she done this? Where had she done this and where had she gotten the Vixoran DNA from in the first place?

Vepha hissed at her, as did the other Vixorans in her company. "How dare you take the precious life-force of us. You have defiled our essence!"

Calypso had a look of concern cross her face. "That's not the point! Please, listen to what I'm saying. Your entire ring will die if you do this. Isn't your goal to just return home?"

Vepha appeared to hesitate momentarily. It was apparent that she at least heard the words that were said, but at hope of her acting upon them were removed the moment she spoke.

"Destroy them!"

* * *

Everyone one stood within the makeshift prison cell that was brought by the Vixorans to the camp. At least, the five people who had managed to survive, or more so were kept alive. Only the Doctor, Calypso, Alisha, Lewis, and Clark were left alive.

Lewis and Clark were devastated. Peering out the cell they were in, they could see all their men lying on the ground, killed by the vicious Vixorans. They were mad simply because they could have attacked them the moment they came in contact with them. They would have too, were in not for the pacifist movement of the Doctor and Calypso.

Both of them were on the opposite side of the cell sitting on the ground. Both reflections over what had occurred in just a short five minutes. All the men in the fort had died, all lying on the ground outside. Of course, a few Vixorans had died as well, but that didn't make anything better as it just amounted to a higher death count.

Calypso herself was disappointed that her plan hadn't worked. She had assumed that Vepha would listen when she was aware her entire ring could die. Instead she was angered that her 'essence was defiled'. It resulted in the current standpoint everyone was at now. The entire point they were at was all a result of Calypso's backup plan, which the Doctor had said earlier would land her all the consequence for whatever happened.

She looked over at the Doctor who had his arms propped on his knees and his head lying on his forearms. Obviously, he was the most upset. He wished for things to go as smoothly as possible and just to talk it out with Vepha an alternate solution. Yet Calypso had ruined that opportunity with her oh so great backup plan. It wasn't necessary at that point in time, the Doctor was still working on his original plan, just talking. She had jumped in and ruined it. Ruined everything.

"I'm sorry."

The small voice grabbed the attention of everyone in the cell as they turned to look at Calypso. She sat as small as she could, not wanting to be too much of a presence at the moment.

"For what?" Calypso looked up at Alisha as she spoke. "You did what you believed to be right and helpful. Were the Vixorans actually to listen, they would've packed up and gone back to their planet. Not your fault they decided to be idiots instead of going back to their oh so great and advanced planet."

Calypso gave out a short laugh. "Look at you, saying 'Vixorans' and 'their planet' like it's an everyday term. It's 1805, what's wrong with you?"

She received a look from Lewis, Clark, and Alisha at that. Yes, it was 1805, but what did that have to do with anything.

"Yes, it is 1805. An 1805 in America that barely has the technology to meet basic human needs. So, given that we're in 1805 with little technology, where did you even experiment with the Vixoran and human DNA?" The Doctor leaned forward perplexed, wanting to know.

"Oh...I headed back to the TARDIS. She knew what I was trying to do and...helped out a bit."

"The TARDIS?" Calypso nodded as the Doctor looked completely baffled. "My TARDIS? You went all the way back there and experimented? Where did you get the Vixroans DNA from anyway?"

Calypso fumbled for a moment and got something out of her pocket. It was a syringe. "I took some from one of the Vixorans that captured us."

"Alright, but why do you just have a syringe on you?"

"Why do you just have a backup sonic screwdriver on you?"

The Doctor was silent at that and actually gave thought to the question. He wasn't sure. He didn't even remember when he put the backup screwdriver in his pocket. Obviously it was somewhat recent, this was a slightly new jacket. Did he even put it in his pocket, or was it the all-knowing TARDIS who did it just because she knew he would need it one day? He would have to ask her once he got back.

"Doctor, I grow ever more concerned about the fact you are our only hope in this situation when you just sit there contemplating where your own tool came from." The Doctor was broken out of his thoughts when Clark interrupted the silence.

"Yes, sorry, my bad. I tend to get away from things once I start thinking. Now, we're all stuck in a cell, just like we were earlier. Except this time, the Chaols can't get us out because they'll be killed if they step out of their hiding place and they won't even come out until we tell them to. So, any plans? Anyone? Any ideas? I have nothing. Help me out here."

The others looked at him as if he were the most idiotic man they had ever met. "What?"

"You do realize our problem isn't getting out of the cell. You do still have your backup sonic, they didn't take it away from you when they put us all in here. The problem is what do we do when we get out." Calypso was the one to actually bring up the Doctor's blind moment.

The Doctor looked shocked for a moment as he processed the information. Clueless once again. "Right, yes. I knew that. Just..testing you..so! We can get out thanks to my nifty little back up sonic screwdriver. What after? Obviously the Vixorans won't just let us walk straight out of here and leave."

Everyone was silent as they though. Well obviously they couldn't just wander out of there. The Vixorans did have a tight eye one them after their previous escape earlier that day, it was clear they wouldn't be so lenient to let it happen again.

As no one thought of a plan, the Doctor sat down on the ground and fiddled with his sonic, working out his own plan in his mind. Maybe this time he would get to do it. And this plan wouldn't land them in any harm. In fact, the only thing that would happen was swift justice to the Vixorans.

After about five minutes of silence, Calypso became slightly confused at the buzzing and beeping sounds that came from the Doctor as he worked. He hadn't said a word about what he was doing, she was curious.

"What are you doing over there with your screwdriver?"

The Doctor peered over his shoulder to look at her and simply shrugged, not wanting to reveal his plan to them quite yet. "Just wait to see the show yourself."

* * *

A loud scream could be heard from within one of the houses behind them, causing everyone in the cage to turn quickly to inspect. The Doctor stopped his work after being nearly done and stood right by the cage door to get a closer view.

The screams, or the equivalent of screams as some were just shrieks of panic, continued for at least a minute longer before the door to he house opened and out stepped Vepha, a smirk on her face and a bright red substance running down her..chin.

"What did you do? What did you do in there? To them?" Calypso quietly spoke up beside the Doctor, him not even realizing she had gone there. She spoke quietly for the fact that she most likely already knew what Vepha and the other Vixorans had done, she just really did not want to believe it.

"Exactly what you said would kill me. Look at me now, little human. Completely fine, as are my servants."

"You just killed multiple species at once. They had families somewhere out there!"

"Now they needn't be concerned about that stupid little life I would say. Now that we've mixed our genetic structures together, we shall be able to get back onto our planet."

The Doctor scoffed at this. "Oh really? You and your broken ship? You know what, how about I make this all easier for the lot of us." He held his sonic up and pressed one single little button, making everyone question it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to explain this? You know what this does? It calls the enforcement from your planet here. They'll arrive in about two minutes."

"That's what you were fiddling with your sonic for? To call their police?" Calypso looked slightly exasperated at the Doctor. He could've at least told them what he was doing. The whole time she was still working on creating a new plan so they could escape safely. At least now she didn't have to. The Doctor had done plenty enough for all of them.

"You lie." Vepha clearly didn't believe him. She wasn't aware of the technology he had and the things that the Doctor could do.

"Would I? You just killed near around twenty seven different species and under the Praxacloration Containment Treaty that encompasses your planter, you should be executed. But I'm giving you another chance. Go back to your home planet and start anew."

The Vixorans started to go crazy. At first, the Doctor believed it to be because of what he had said. Looking closer, he could see that they weren't going crazy, they were in pain.

"What's wrong with them? Is it a delayed reaction to the genetic structure change? It shouldn't have taken this long if it was going to affect them..."

"No." He looked over at Calypso who's own face was stretched in concern. "It isn't delayed. You tested the Vixoran DNA against human DNA. They mixed together with all the other aliens we had saved. We hadn't accounted for that. We didn't care enough for them to look. I didn't bother to help them. More species I failed to save." The Doctor ended with grit teeth.

Calypso noticed how he switched from 'we' to 'I'. He wasn't to blame for this. She was, all the way back to the original plan they had. Had she not interrupted, all of Lewis and Clark's men would still be alive. All the aliens would still be alive. The Doctor wouldn't feel so much guilt.

"They aren't dying are they? It looks like they're...morphing sort of."

The Doctor looked at the Vixorans and saw that they were indeed morphing very quickly. Their size was compacting and they all became so small he had to walk towards them to see. On the ground there were no more Vixorans, just odd black, rugged cubes where the aliens had previously stood.

"They went back to development. The DNA reacted so badly their bodies reversed in order to fix it. The only way it fixed itself was to revert back to a somewhat no-existent state. Not dead, but not yet living." He picked up all the cubes that laid on the ground and looked at the sky as a ship was landing, just a minute too late to be of any help.

* * *

The overseers of the entire Vixoran race was aboard the ship and explained to those still present that there was a miscommunication with the 8th ring. They hadn't wanted them to leave the planet entirely, they just wanted them to leave their ring for a bit as for things to calm down. One of them apologized in the place of Vepha, who wound up being his daughter, one of them at least. They left shortly after, leaving only the humans and Time Lord.

Of course, the Doctor went to say his goodbyes to Lewis and Clark, they were famous after all. Had to keep up appearance with the big ones, He also said goodbye to Alisha and said she had been exceptionally brave today in the face of everything so new. She said it was only natural, and that Calypso had tried to say the same thing.

At the mention of the girl, the Doctor looked around and couldn't seem to find her. "She went back to your...TARDIS was it?" He nodded slightly to Alisha and gave a final goodbye to the three of them after they had said they would be fine and wouldn't tell a soul of what had happened there today.

When the Doctor arrived back at the TARDIS, the door was left wide open. He walked in, closing the door so nothing could get in he didn't want. Looking around the console room, he saw Calypso lying on the ground underneath the backside of the console.

"What are you doing?"

Calypso opened her eyes slightly and saw the Doctor leaning over her confused. "just reflecting. It helps me after stressful of tiring days." She closed her eyes again and heaved out a heavy sigh, letting all her worries of the day disappear. The Doctor, equally tired from the day and just wanting to lie down for a moment and think, went beside her on the floor looking up after he had set the TARDIS in the vortex.

Neither said a word to the other as they lay there, just thinking. The TARDIS gave a slight hum practically giving the two a gentle hug. She was aware that the day had been hectic and that both of her occupants had equally hectic thoughts going through their mind. She just wanted to console them, let them relax for a bit.

As much as the Doctor wanted to question Calypso about things she had said and done all day, he decided to wait. He knew that she was upset and down about things that had happened. She was blaming herself for all that had happened once the Vixorans came to Fort Mandan.

"Thank you for at least trying to be peaceful today."

He couldn't say much to console her. Even in his mind, he was still slightly mad at her for her actions. He couldn't say that what had happened wasn't her fault cause he would be lying to himself if he did. But he would never say it out loud, it would just make her feel worse to hear confirmation.

So he just sat there, thinking as she did, not speaking at all and just enjoying the silence for the moment.

* * *

 **AN: So, the ending bit for the Vixorans isn't exactly what I had envisioned at the beginning and even in writing this, but I couldn't figure out what to do for it. I feel that it's rounded up just a bit too quickly, but I didn't want to keep this chapter any longer or extend it to the fourth chapter, so apologies. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be moving onto something new, whenever it gets published.**


	4. Disastrous Sleepover

**Chapter 4: Disastrous Sleepover**

* * *

Attempting to fix yet another thing in the TARDIS that didn't need to be fixed, the Doctor gave out a sigh as more sparks flew up at his face. The TARDIS gave an irritated hum at him, causing him to look slightly irritated himself. "Well I'm sorry I don't have anything else to do. I would question her, but she's lost somewhere in here. I tried to find her, but no, you hid her."

He honestly did try to find Calypso. He had searched after she had been missing for thirty minutes. Though the TARDIS for some reason had misguided him through the halls, continuously bringing him back to the console room. He even tried to just go to the kitchen, telling the TARDIS he was just getting some food, and she just brought him back to the console room with a platter of food waiting for him.

He had taken Calypso to go take a shower about two hours ago. At the most, because he knew some people enjoyed a nice long soak in warm water, it should take an hour, not two. He even checked nearby the restroom and didn't hear anything, even the light was off so se was obviously gone somewhere else in the TARDIS. It was like she had disappeared just as she had appeared inside the TARDIS the previous day.

The Doctor's eyes widened at the thought. Maybe that had actually happened. He quickly turned out of the console room and ran through the hallways, the TARDIS finally letting him through. "Calypso!" He passed multiple rooms, checking each one to see if she was in it, growing more concerned as he didn't find her. He felt like he had been searching for half an hour as he went to open the next door, the door opening before his hand touched the knob, a feminine face looking innocently at his worried expression.

"Can I help you?" Calypso dragged the towel that was hanging on her head off. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth. He was worried, so very worried, and she was just casually speaking to him?

"Where have you been for the past two hours?!"

"Oh. Well, you took me to the shower. I was there for half an hour. Got out, wandered around the TARDIS for about twenty minutes. Found the library and pool. Also your little food stash room, don't think that's back far enough mister. And what was with that little 'Keep Out' sign on the door?"

The Doctor looked a bit sheepish at being caught having a whole room dedicated to his own food. He never thought anyone would ever find it. "That's not the point. Where were you for the remaining hour and ten minutes?"

Calypso nodded, getting back on topic. "Right, yes. Well then, I needed some clothes to wear, so the TARDIS kindly guided me over to the wardrobe. Took me about twenty minutes to get the outfit you see now." She motioned down at the loose-ish clothing she was wearing, compromised of a loose black top with one fitted sleeve and somewhat tight pants, a pair of combat boots finishing it all up.

"And the next fifty minutes?"

"It took me about ten minutes to get back over here, cause dear god the TARDIS is huge. I got here and saw this door, it had my name on it." She pointed towards the top of the door where on a small board was some neat yet swirly writing saying 'Calypso'.

The Doctor looked surprised by this. The only rooms that had names on it were designated rooms like the kitchen or companions rooms. She was obviously neither, so why would she have a designated room?

"You were in there for forty minutes?"

"It was very messy when I went in. I decided to clean it up and look through everything that was in there. I'm done now, so we can go back to the console room now, figure out what to do next." Leaving the Doctor standing there, Calypso walked all the way back to the console room, the Doctor following directly behind as he still had questions for her.

Calypso stood by the console looking intently at one of the screens that the TARDIS had kindly turned on for her. "Hey Doctor, have you seen this? There seems to be a problem around this hospital. Think we should check it out?"

The Doctor walked closer towards her with a frown. She didn't seem to understand that he was the pilot of the TARDIS, the only one who could control it, and that she wasn't even a companion of his. She wasn't a permanent person in his life right now, she was just a stranger who intruded where she shouldn't have.

"No, I don't think we should check it out. We shouldn't do anything because there is no we. You shouldn't be here, you aren't someone I invited."

Calypso turned at his sharp tone. She didn't expect him to become unhappy with her, or become just a little bit hostile towards her. The Doctor was one known for being a happy-go-lucky man unless you did something terrible to him. Which she hadn't.

"Yes, fair point. I wasn't invited, I came in all on my own. To be fair though, I didn't intentionally come in here, I was forced in here if you remember what I said yesterday."

He did remember, it was an aspect of the very little information he was given of her that he admired and respected. The LHC device that she bravely dealt with in order to save everyone. He remembered well, that was how she ended up in his TARDIS after all.

"Yes, I do remember. How could I not? Someone managed to break into my TARDIS again! And obviously you did something bad or something wrong to get in here. You couldn't have possibly just messed with an LHC device and appeared here, it doesn't work like that. So why are you here?"

The Doctor at this point had walked to be right in front of her, staring down with hard eyes. Typically he wouldn't be this harsh on someone. The same thing had happened just a couple days ago with Donna, yet he had managed to keep his cool for the most part and even offered for her to become his companion. But this situation just felt..wrong. Calypso felt entirely wrong to him. He hadn't a clue why, he just wanted her away as something wrong was usually something bad for him.

"Doctor, I believe I told you exactly what happened, and I can assure you I wouldn't lie about something as important as breaching the TARDIS walls like I did. Ask the TARDIS herself. Were I to intentionally take time out of my life to figure out how to get in here, she would've noticed much sooner and warned you. It was unexpected. We just need to work off it for now."

"No. No we. There will be no we in this TARDIS, not with you here." He went to grab towards the console to set out the coordinated of where Calypso previously was when he realized the TARDIS had already moved and was docked somewhere. Smart girl, knowing what her pilot wanted.

The Doctor grabbed Calypso by the arm and pulled her towards the door, her struggling the whole time. "What are you doing?! Let go of me! Doctor!"

"You aren't staying here. You're going back where you were, before you got in the TARDIS. Have fun!" The Doctor practically chucked her out of the TARDIS as she screamed at him. He turned to go back towards the console and leave this place so he could go do something else to occupy his mind, when he was forcibly thrown out of the TARDIS himself, the doors locking behind him.

He banged on the door, screaming at the TARDIS to let him back in so he could leave. Calypso scoffed off to the side, arms folded as she mumbled to herself. "Serves you right. Trying to throw me out when I haven't done anything. What a gentleman."

The Doctor sighed as it became evident he wouldn't be getting back inside the TARDIS anytime soon. Turning around, he looked at the smug expression coming across Calypso's face. How great/ Having just dealt with a problem and then getting stuck with the problem.

"Now what, oh so great Time Lord? Gotta stick together now don't we?"

"No, we don't have to do anything. You can go back to your friends that you just left while I stay here and deal with the TARDIS."

"Hate to break it to you, but you don't seem to be the best of drivers. We aren't on Surnax, we're still on Earth."

The Doctor looked around, finally taking notice of his surroundings. It seemed Calypso was right. All around them were humans going on with some event, and by the looks of the fashion, the time was somewhere in the late 1800s. No one seemed to take notice of the TARDIS just standing there, and if they did they just passed it off.

"Right. Not Surnax. Definitely Earth." He looked around some more to try and get a feel of where they were but couldn't figure it out. It wasn't his main priority in his head right now. One of the top ones was why the TARDIS had landed here and why she wouldn't let him back inside so he could leave.

Looking around he saw the TARDIS had landed in between two columns off in the corner of the large room. No one fully saw them just standing there as they were busy...conversating.

"Did we just land in a party? A social gathering of some sort? It looks interesting, we should check it out." Calypso peered around the room in wonder. She really wanted to dress in the period clothing and join everyone, but dresses were forbidden to her. They were the closest gateway to death in her eyes.

The Doctor looked ready to say something that he had been repeating and Calypso just shook her head. "Don't. Don't even say that we shouldn't do anything. I get it. You don't want me here, but clearly the TARDIS wants both of us out here for some reason."

The Doctor couldn't say that was a lie. The TARDIS always put him in random places that he hadn't intended to go. He was always cross with her at the start, but got better through the trip as it was just as good as what he planned, sometimes better.

"Fine, yes, alright. We'll investigate the party. But only watching! We do not interfere."

Calypso gave a short laugh at that. "Yeah, right. No interfering with you." She walked off towards the main area of interaction as the Doctor followed, sighing as he was pulled into another adventure with the woman.

* * *

"I hate this. I hate you. I hate everyone in this building!"

The Doctor chuckled at Calypso's anger. They had been noticed by the host of the gathering and called out. Once he had seen their outfits, the man had nearly fainted. The Doctor was fine, the man said a gentleman shall dress as he chooses. Calypso on the other hand was expected to be a proper lady and was forced to change into a dress, which took her nearly half an hour as she refused to and was yelling terrible profanities at her helpers.

"Well Miss Winchester, maybe we should go follow the party before you kill your dress."

Calypso grimaced at the name. It was the Doctor's idea for her to have an alias and he had chosen Eva Winchester. For doing that, Calypso had built upon it, dragging him down with her.

"Well my sweet, beloved betrothed, maybe we should."

The words didn't seem to bother him much, but he still winced at it. He didn't like the connection she had put them in. Now he had to play the part for as long as they were there.

The Doctor and Calypso walked down to the ballroom, taking an exceptionally long time with Calypso's insufferable dress. She would tear this thing apart when they were done.

The ballroom was full of men and women socializing and dancing away the night. Calypso looked up at the Doctor with a smirk. "Care to dance, my beloved?"

The Doctor shook his head at her, giving off a small laugh. He knew she was joking, she clearly didn't want to dance, at least not in the dress. "Oh of course dear, but first why don't we greet our gracious host who looks a bit..."

He trailed off, not really understanding what the feeling he had was. Calypso nodded, having gotten the same feeling. They walked over towards one of the side walls where the host was gathered, surrounded by a relatively large group of people. They vaguely heard the name Edward Ramson thrown out towards the host. At least now they knew his name.

Edward noticed the two coming towards him and smiled, ever the polite host to whoever came. The pair he recognized as the two he had bumped into earlier, having been wandering through one of the hallways that they shouldn't have been in as it was far from the party.

"Miss Winchester, Mister Smith, how nice to see you again. I see you have found fitting clothing for yourself. Although I see some of it is quite loose." He examined the dress Calypso was wearing and frowned as some of it was looser than it should be. He went to grab the ties until his hand was smacked away, causing those around him to grow quiet.

Calypso glared at the man before her. "I'd prefer it this way over having a lack of oxygen thank you."

Edward looked up at the Doctor questioning, only getting a shrug in response. Obviously the dress was staying just as it was.

"Well, I supposed to each his own. Now, Mister Smith, I don't believe we've actually met before, and I personally invited everyone. So where exactly do you come from?"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before fumbling around in his pocket, pulling out his psychic paper and flashing it before the man, his eyes widening. "Oh I was personally invited here with my...betrothed."

"My lord. Is that an invitation from the queen herself? The queen knows about my gathering?"

"Oh yes, the queen, right. Well, I'm sure this proves I was invited."

Edward reached out and shook the Doctor's hand, making him greatly confused. "Oh yes, yes. Any of the queens personal friends are always welcome in my home, as well as their betrothed."

Calypso silently growled at the word. She had come up with that to spite the Doctor, but all it was doing at this point was irritating her. The Doctor didn't seem a bit bother by it.

"So! I guess we'll see you later then. I'm sure you have many guests to attend to, being the host and all."

"Ah, quite right, quite right. If you will pardon me, Mister Smith, Miss Winchester." With that, Edward walked off into the crowd of people, everyone who was originally with him leaving as well, leaving the Doctor and Calypso on their own.

They looked at each other, both having gotten the same feeling once they were closer to the man. "Did you feel that too?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep." He wound up popping the p for increased effect. "He's just a bit too right. More so than anyone in this place, and that's saying something."

"Shall we investigate?" Calypso looked up at the Doctor, a certain look in her eyes the Doctor recognized as the one he often saw in his companions eyes right as an adventure started.

"We shall. If you will, Miss Winchester." He looped out his arm for her to take, which she did after a small chuckle.

"Oh Doctor, who says chivalry is dead."

* * *

They had asked around for about an hour, talking to the guests and staff, asking questions about Edward Ramson so they could figure out anything and everything that could explain what was going on with him. All they could manage to get from everyone who bothered to talk was basic information on the man, information anyone could get.

Edward Ramson was a man born into nobility. The Ramson family was in charge of a small trade business firm between London and other major ports that clients wanted goods to and from; China, Japan, France, Italy, you name it. The Ramson's had connections to all of them. Edward apparently took over the family business just a few months prior when his parents and all sole-owners of the business tragically died while on business across the sea. Edward had been with them and was the only one who survived whatever happened. No one knew exactly what happened, just that everyone in the business passed away. Edward never fully explained, saying it was to grave to tell a soul.

The two were now approaching someone who would most likely have the most knowledge about their dear host: his wife, Lilian Ramson. She was sitting by herself in the corner, seemingly avoiding the entire party itself. She wasn't even allowing the staff near her, which seemed quite different than what a normal lady of the house would do.

"Excuse me Misses Ramson." Lilian looked up, seemingly startled as the Doctor called out to her, him and Calypso walking towards her with an air of determination. She looked almost ready to flee the moment she saw the two coming.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Oh, we just wanted to ask you a few questions while you sat over here." Calypso came over next to Lilian and sat down in the chair next to her. "You don't appear to be doing anything especially important, sitting over here all alone and all."

Lilian looked slightly startled. "Oh, I'm afraid I cannot answer too many questions about anything. My husband though would surely fill you in with anything you wish to know."

"Now that's the thing," the Doctor pulled a third chair over and sat in it backwards, his arms draping over the back of the chair. "Our questions are about your husband, so who else to know about him than his loving wife."

"Edward? What do you wish to know about him?"

"Just basic information. You know, past education, connections, affiliations. Anything...odd about him?"

"Now sir, surely you know my Edward well enough, being as you have been invited to this gathering along with your partner."

Calypso gave a slight groan at this. As much as she thought coming up with that lie would help. she was growing tired of it. "Well, to tell you the truth, we were sent here to investigate any odd occurrences going about surrounding your husband."

"By whom exactly?"

"By the queen herself." The Doctor showed her the psychic paper as to get her to believe them. Once they had started asking around, some of the guests were more reluctant to give up information on Mister Ramson as they were very close acquaintances with him and very loyal. One quick flash of the psychic paper and they were streaming out all their knowledge. Being connected to the queen seemed to loosen a few tongues.

"The queen?! For what reasons would she concern herself with my husband, and by relationship me?"

"Oh you know, just a routine check. Does it every year, like a sport for her. Checking in on all the noble families."

Calypso nodded. "Yes. The nobles are quite fascinating, we have to check in on them at least twice to realize their great potential, and for them to realize it as well."

The Doctor looked at her confused, but shook his head and continued the questions. "So we thought, we're investigating Edward Ramson, who knows him better than dear Lilian. Now, Lilian, have you noticed anything off about your husband?"

Lilian looked opposed to actually answering them, messing with her hands as she contemplated. "I have been married to this man for ten long and wonderful years."

"But...?"

Lilian sighed and looked at the Doctor, a pleading look in her eyes. "I have come to know and recognize his usual behaviour and actions. When you have ten years to observe, you know what actions are irregular for a person."

"is that why you're sitting over here alone?" Calypso looked at Lilian as her eyes glossed over. "Something to do with your husband, else you would be all smiles and dancing and loving all over him tonight. Instead your sitting alone, refusing anyone who wishes to come over."

Lilian gave out a short cry as Calypso hit the nail on the head. "These people are the closest associate to my husband. I should trust them with my life, as I should trust my husband."

The Doctor frowned at her words. "But you don't. How come? What's happened to where you don't trust an entire room of people?"

"My husband went off on a trip with his parents and their close associates just four months ago. When he left, he was my loving husband, the one I vowed my life to. When he came back, all on his own, he was not the man I had sent away. This man had the appearance of my husband, but the personality of someone else entirely."

"Cross country travels can do that to a person. One minute, your life is compromised of daily activities and shopping and the household name. Next, it's full of everything the world had to offer. People change."

"Not my Edward. He is not now the man her used to be. I have witnessed him every night, in the middle of the night, talking to these...creature. They are beings of some other world, whether you believe it or not. I am telling you myself, some thing is controlling my husband. Please, help him see the light of day and return to my arms."

Lilian stood up and walked away, not wishing to talk to the two of them about the matter any longer. Calypso heaved out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. The Doctor went over all the information they had been told. It wasn't much, being perfectly honest with himself, it was not much information to go off of.

"So, new man, nightly occasions, otherworldly creatures. Think this is something big?" Calypso started to have a smile. It grew even larger as the Doctor nodded.

"Oh yeah. Big. Huge. Something otherworldly? Right up my ally!"

* * *

Soon enough, the large party dissembled itself as the night grew long. Apparently, and luckily for the Doctor and Calypso, this gathering was for a two day span. Everyone would be staying overnight in their own rooms, this giving the two a room to stay in and a reason to stay overnight to investigate. Of course, they would still have to avoid the staff throughout the night, but what's an investigation without a little sneaking.

They had to wait a long while before they could sneak out and go anywhere. Everyone had gone to their individual rooms around eleven thirty, the party ending really early compared to others. The two wound up waiting for two and a half hours before finally deciding to go out and throughout the house. They were currently getting ready to explore.

"No, no. Don't bring that Doctor. It's much too loud, people will hear us coming two miles away."

The Doctor gave a pout as he set down a rather large device that was blinking and swirling about, making a large amount of noise that was already pretty loud. He had made this a while back, on day when he was just sitting in the TARDIS on his own, bored. He got creative and made a device that could detect any known being that had been recorded into its memory banks, and boy had he filled it up with every living and nonliving creature he had found throughout his adventures. He had wanted to try it out this time around, see if it actually worked.

Guess he wouldn't this time around, given they had to be quiet and sneak around at nearly two in the morning.

"Well then what about you? Are you going to go around, sneaking in that big poof you call a dress?"

"Already taken care of."

The Doctor turned to see her somehow changed and wearing a grey short sleeved shirt and a pair of black, knee length cargo pants, with a pair of combat boots hiding the majority rest of her legs. Her hair was now up in a poorly made bun that looked ready to fall but stable enough not to.

"When did you manage to get those clothes? They won't even be made for a very long time!"

"Yes, I know. Made in 2009, whole outfit. You know when you went to go get some drinks when we had to just wait for everyone to go to sleep? I went over to the TARDIS and nipped some clothes out. Figured I'd need them."

"And you didn't think to just take me back to the TARDIS so we could leave? If she let you in to get clothes, she would've let us in to leave."

Calypso sat on the bed and looked at the Doctor, giving him a sassy look. "One, Doctor, I didn't go in the TARDIS, the TARDIS put some clothes on the ground outside for me to pick up. Two, even if she did let me in, I still wouldn't have gotten you since this is obviously a mystery and you are not a man who runs from mysteries so easily if at all."

"Oh and you know me so well do you?" It was something that had bothered him since she first appeared in the TARDIS. She had claimed to know of him, or at least know of something he did in the future, enough to slap him for it. Since then, she had made small comments and actions that were based off of him and his own actions, things that only someone who had encountered him would know. Some things, he noticed, only a companion would know. And just a few things he didn't even tell his companions, but she knew.

"Yes, at least well enough to know that once an adventure starts, you are very reluctant to leave it be and move on. This is one of those moments and you won't leave until you figure out what's going on."

The Doctor moved to say more about the subject when a couple muffled voices moved past the door, a light following and slowly dimming as it got farther away. Both of them stood up and went over to the door, slightly opening it and glancing out. Outside, slightly down the hall there were two people, Edward Ramson and a servant following after him holding a candle. They stopped before a door and Edward turned towards the servant, grabbing the candle out of his hands.

"Thank you Kingsley. You are dismissed until the morning."

"Yes sir. Have a good night sir."

The servant walked back down the hall, the Doctor quickly closing the door as to not get caught. He waited until the footsteps stopped to peer out. When he did, he saw the door Edward had been in front of close and heard it lock afterwards. After a few second, he fully opened the door and stepped out. Calypso followed after him as they went to go look at the door that had been closed.

"So, the head of the house going into and locking a room at two in the morning and dismissing the help until morning? Seems suspicious."

"Yes, very suspicious. He seems not to want to get caught, locking it and all. Of if only I had a key to open this door. Oh wait! I do."

He pulled out the sonic from his pocket. After it was taken from the Vixorans last time, he had gone back and gotten the sonic from within their ship. It took him nearly three hours, but he found it. He was not about to let this one go. It would stay with him for a very long time if he had anything to do with it.

"Wait, wait. Don't open it yet. Let's listen first, you dingus."

The Doctor looked offended at this but complied nonetheless. The two of them leaned against the door and listened, wanting to hear what exactly was going on in the room that Edward would wait until two in the morning to do. It was silent for a moment until a low screeching sound came from inside, a sigh following right after.

"Yes, I know you want to get out and eat, but we both know you can't. Not right now at least. In the morning, you'll be able to go out. I'll fix this for you. All I've got to do is take your life signature and move it over to the humans sleeping here. They'll come by morning."

"Life signature?" Calypso looked up at the Doctor in question, wondering what the man inside was talking about. "Did I hear him right?"

"Yeah, just what I was wondering. It's 1875. He's talking way after his time. And who is he talking to?"

"Do you want to find out?"

The Doctor looked at her as she pointed down at the lock. She signalled him to open the door just a bit as to not get noticed. He slowly opened it after he soniced it and peered in, Calypso looking through the door under him.

Inside, Edward was sitting in a chair facing the window, a chair directly beside him but faced away enough to where the Doctor and Calypso couldn't see who was in it. The one thing they were able to do was listen as the mystery being spoke. It was a bit of slurred English, as if the person wasn't familiar with the language.

"You say this Ramson, but you have said this on many accounts before. I have sat in here long enough. I want my people and I out tomorrow."

Edward nodded at the person before him. "Yes, yes. And you will be, tomorrow. Everyone consumed the meal this evening and are laced with your people's signature."

"Well didn't we get out lucky then." The Doctor had to nod at Calypso's words. When everyone was being gathered for dinner that night, Calypso had suddenly gotten very lightheaded and asked to be excused to one of the servants who said it was okay. They had left to their room and stayed there the remainder of the night. Very lucky indeed.

"Your plan best go through successfully, Ramson. We are not a species to be trifled with."

"No sir, not at all sir. It will go just as planned. These people have been gathered here many nights and have dined on my food. They have ingested enough of your signature to be recognized as one of your own. Since the ones chasing you haven't a clue what you look like, they will only be able to search for you by your signature, and will wind up catching the humans instead. Your race will survive."

"Yes. Victory over those vile creatures who are so prideful. The Natro race lives on!"

"Natro?" The Doctor spoke aloud, not realizing how loud he actually was. Edward looked towards the door and his eyes widened at seeing that someone was at the door listening in to his conversation.

"Run!" Calypso grabbed his hand and ran back down the hall, back to their room. They entered just in time as Edward flung open his door. They closed the door before Edward could see and ran towards the bed, flopping down on it and not making a noise. They waited until they heard footsteps going in the opposite direction before relaxing.

Calypso wacked the Doctor on the shoulder and gave him a mock glare, wanting to seem disapproving but couldn't manage it as a smile came across her face. "You couldn't keep your voice down?"

"I'm sorry, but when a new species is revealed to me, one I haven't encountered yet but only heard of, I can't help but get excited."

"Oh, I completely understand. It's always fun to meet something new. You say you've heard of them?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor pulled out an entire book from within his jacket pocket, making Calypso look at him like he was something odd. "I've never encountered them, only heard about them during school. The Natro, an unbelievably idiotic species that believes they are superior to all others. Pretty much the same thinking as every other species in the universe, but they're the ones who actually do something to prove it."

He opened up the book and flipped to a page, turning it so Calypso could see. The Natro looked like a mix between a slug and a bird. It looked very uncomfortable to be one of them.

"They can fly around, they have the ability to copy their own life signature and displace it onto another living being, replacing that person with the identity of a Natro. Never thought they actually used it for anything, never seemed like it was practical. I guess it finally is. Question is, Edward said that someone was chasing the Natro, so who are they fleeing from? What could they possibly do to enrage someone else?"

The two were silent until Calypso spoke up. "How do they fly? With all that flabby fat lying on them, you'd think it'd weigh them down."

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look. "Really? New alien lifeform that even I haven't encountered and you're questioning how they fly?"

"Hey! It's a valid question."

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not."

"Thank you. Now, he said that the Natro will be able to leave tomorrow, meaning later today. Also, all the guests at this gathering have now got the Natro's signature, and apparently, and this is just an inference, whoever is chasing the Natro will be here today as well. No one will be able to do anything while they have the Natro's signature."

"Except us two. We didn't eat any of the food and this is our first time here. We'll be safe won't we?"

"Relatively speaking."

"Relatively speaking? You're saying there's a small chance that we won't be safe, aren't you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, it's always a relative safety factor with me. What do you think? You ready for today, for whoever's chasing the Natro to come?"

"Doctor, I've been ready since we landed."

* * *

Later in the day, around ten in the morning, everyone was out of their rooms and in the living area, just having conversations about the previous day, who's marrying who, whose child was accepted to whatever school. The Doctor and Calypso sat off to the side, waiting for something to happen. They had been waiting in the living area since nine, yet nothing had happened. Edward was also in the room, fidgeting his hands as he attempted to stay seated and converse with some of the guests, trying to look normal. Overall, it seemed like it was a normal day.

Until Misses Ramson entered the room.

The doors to the room banged open and in came Lilian, being directed by an armour wearing being. The Doctor stood up, followed by Calypso, ready for whoever or whatever it was that had come inside the house. Edward stood right after them as well, a shocked expression on his face.

"Lilian, what are you doing?"

Lilian looked over at her husband as a couple tears escaped her eyes. "Oh Edward. I was trying to gather some flowers for you, for you looked so sad nowadays. These people came at me with weapons, I had no choice but to comply with their demands and bring them to everyone."

"Silence Natro scum. You shall receive punishment for your actions against the Sontarans." The being removed its helmet, revealing the alien being of a Sontaran underneath. Quickly, as quickly as the Sontaran appeared in the room, it pulled out a gun-like object and shot at Lilian, completely disintegrating her on the spot.

"No! She was innocent!" The Doctor had stepped forward at the action, wanting to prevent this from happening to anyone else.

The Sontaran merely looked at him as if he were dirt underneath his boot. "None of these Natro scum are innocent. They have wiped out an entire Sontaran battalion and must face the consequences."

"But these are humans, all of them, even the one you just killed."

The Doctor nodded at Calypso's words. "They've just been laced with the Natro signature. Everyone in here is human."

"Well, except for you." Calypso pointed at the Doctor.

"Yes, thank you, but not helping."

"Silence! The Sontarans are not easily blinded to the truth. All Natro scum shall be eradicated in revenge for the 724th battalion. Take aim!"

The four other doors to the large room opened up, each pouring in at least five Sontarans. Each of them had their own gun and pointed them at the large group that had been gathered into the center of the room. All the humans were either crying, nearly fainting, or being silent and watching the interaction in fear.

"Ready weapons!"

"No, please. Listen! They're human, everyone here is human! Check! The Natro signature on them is miniscule, they're human!"

"Listen to him! You're about to kill innocent people!"

The Doctor and Calypso were standing on the outside of the throng of people, at least trying to protect one or two of them if they absolutely had to. They were trying, trying to show the Sontarans they had the wrong people, trying to tell them that the Natro were hiding out in the house somewhere, that they could just search for them. They were being ignored completely, brawns overtaking brains in this situation.

"Fire!"

* * *

 **AN: Well, here's a pretty long chapter if I say so myself. Took me a minute to figure out what I wanted to do here, but I got it. Ending on a cliffhanger, boy do I love to do it. I very easily could've made this chapter super long and finished it off, but why would I? It's fun to make people wait to see what happens next. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter, hope you'll stick around to see how this adventure ends off because it will end in the next chapter. After chapter 5, I'll get into cannon territory with series 3, so stick around.**

 **-Visco**


	5. Impossibilities Become Possible

**AN: Alright people, this is gonna be a long one. I wanted to get it finished all within one chapter, so brace yourselves.**

 **Chapter 5: Impossibilities Become Possible**

* * *

"Sir?"

Everyone halted in their actions and turned towards one of the opened doorways to see Kingsley, the servant who led Edward throughout the night. He looked mildly confused at the ongoing of the room, not having been around since the start.

"Kingsley! What are you doing here?! I told you to guard the room in case anyone had questions."

Kingsley disregarded Edward's words as he looked around, still baffled at what was going on. "But sir, the guests have asked to come out and meet with these newcomers."

Edward looked at him like he was crazy. "Guests? What guests? All the guests are right here."

"No sir," Kingsley shook his head, "Not the special ones."

As Kingsley finished speaking, the Natro that Edward had been speaking to the previous evening came into the room, the Sontarans automatically aiming at it as a defense. Edward looked incredibly surprised to see them coming into the room. The Doctor and Calypso shared a look, not having expected the Natro to come out until every one of the guests was dealt with and given over to the Sontarans.

"What are you doing here? I said wait until everyone was gone!"

The Natro swiveled over toward Edward, speaking in the low slur that they had heard earlier. "I hold no patience for your kind. I have waited long enough. If I am to ever leave this insufferable planet, I shall have to take force for all of my people."

The Natro, in a bold move shocking everyone in the room for various reasons, quickly and efficiently went and killed the nearest Sontaran to itself by using its beak...beak like facial feature that seemed to have the ability to fry something in less than a second. Threatening, very apparently dangerous, but slightly impressive nonetheless.

The Sontarans immediately reacted and pulled their guns up and aimed at the Natro, very ready to fire as the fight had seemingly begun. They almost did, almost all shot at the one Natro in a fit of excitement, but didn't. The only reason for such being as a high pitched whine filled the air and then their guns were powered down completely, totally useless at that point.

The Doctor looked over at the source of the whine to see Calypso, somehow, holding his sonic screwdriver and pointing it up in the air. When she realized she had gained the attention of everyone present, she slowly and awkwardly handed the sonic back to the Doctor who looked at her with confusion. She cleared her throat in an attempt to clear the air of its tension, stepped forward out of the small bubble group they had been in, and spoke.

"Right. Okay. Now, we have a problem here. Or multiple problems, I should say. One very big problem with multiple smaller problems stemming from them. Like a tree. Or a small bush. Or perhaps even a river breaking into different streams."

"Calypso." The Doctor had to intervene. She was beginning to ramble, and it didn't even have anything to do with the problem at hand. If this was how his companions felt, he'd have to change that fact. Later though.

"Right, sorry. Rambling. So! As I was saying, we have quite a few problems. One! You..." She pointed over towards what seemed to be the leader of the Sontarans. "Just killed an innocent woman who had done nothing to agitate you. Two! You..." She then pointed at the lone Natro who was flapping it's very unappealing wings to stay up. "Just killed a Sontaran and provoked the rest into wanting to kill you. Now, I'm all for dealing with your own problems and fighting your own wars. It's called conflict management. But, I'm not okay with it when innocent people are dragged into the mix to save one side of the assaulting party. I'd prefer it if we could get through this without too much more conflict. But hey, what can you do when you have ridiculously over the top battle-proud Sontarans and a flying slug-bird who's one purge too short of a Dalek?"

The Doctor looked around as both the Natro and the Sontarans seemed to become agitated at Calypso's descriptions of them. He understood her words as they were really accurate, but now wasn't the time. If she kept talking, she'd probably make both sides attack her.

He stepped into the conversation, in an attempt to get it going in the right direction. "Yes, as my colleague was saying before she blatantly insulted two of the more trigger happy species in the universe..." He gave Calypso a pointed look at which she had the decency to look a bit sheepish from. "We need to deal with this problem as orderly and efficiently as we can, preferably without anymore deaths. So, how 'bout we all just go and sit for tea and scones while we discuss our business, hm?"

No response was given to this as everyone looked at him like he was stupid. He looked over at Calypso for support only to find a look saying 'do you really expect that to work' pointing his direction. Clearly she was right, when did it ever work? Even more right when a Sontaran close to the Natro charged it with its fist raised high, only to be fried in an instant. Now there were two dead Sontarans burnt to a crisp lying on the ground next to it.

"Stop it already! Do you seriously think that all your problems will be solved by just killing off the other side?!" Calypso looked at the Doctor as he now had an angry expression, really not happy with the ever increasing deaths occurring in front of him. He seemed angry, but she could see that tint of desperation hidden away in his eyes. He truly did want these two groups to talk it out and solve their problems without any more deaths. But he was crazy if he thought he'd be able to do that with these two species. It just wasn't possible.

"Doctor."

The Doctor ignored her request for him and continued with his focus shifted onto the Sontarans, the main aggressors so far. "Look, I get it. You're a proud race. You take strength in knowing you've mowed over your opponents in a landslide victory. But once, just this once, could you wait and explain what the Natro did to provoke you?"

"Doctor."

Again, he ignored. "Look. One Natro. How much damage can one Natro do against an entire Sontaran fleet? I wouldn't assume much. One person against probably five thousand? Not likely to do too much damage."

"Doctor!"

"What?!"

He turned around to look at her, wondering why she needed his attention so bad while he was in the middle of negotiating, until he saw what she was trying to point out. Somehow, at some point during his little speech towards the Sontarans, a whole flock of Natro had entered the room silently. This explained the Sontarans increasing anger throughout him talking, because he highly doubted that they'd get that angry from just him talking.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Calypso quickly smacked him on the chest, trying to berate him for his cluelessness. "Next time I call out to you, please do pay attention as it most likely is something worth your time."

They both surveyed the scene, the Doctor rubbing his chest slightly as that smack had hurt just a tinge. The Sontarans and Natro weren't doing anything per say, they were just growing increasingly angry at the other group, completely ready for a fight to ensue. Calypso looked up at the Doctor and whispered, not wanting the two groups to hear them.

"So, you're the genius here. What do we do?"

The Doctor snapped his neck over quickly and looked at her with wide eyes. "Me?! Why do I always have to come up with the plan?"

"Cause you're the more experienced one between us two and I'd rather like this to go smoothly. So, chop chop. Make up a plan. Or a thing, if you like."

"You're also pretty experienced with aliens, as far as I know. Why don't you take the reigns just like you did with the Vixorans? Get through this faster and you don't die. Cause everything's fine as long you don't get injured, doesn't matter who else does."

Calypso actually became hurt at his words. Did he actually think that was what went through her head in these situations? She would never put her well being over an entire species. Yes, she would try to keep everyone safe and would do what needed to be done in order for everything to go smoothly, but she would never intentionally kill off entire groups just to finish it quickly.

"Don't you dare bring that up, Doctor. I know that what I did didn't exactly bring peace from the Vixorans. Far from it. If I could go back and do it again, I would do it differently to try and save them. I warned them, but they wouldn't listen."

"Well you didn't try hard enough to tell them that. You didn't tell them that their genes wouldn't work well with human genes. You let them mix it together and decided to see what happened. You didn't help them at all!"

The Doctor stared down at her in silence. He now realized that everyone was looking at them in concern or confusion. They had heard the last bits of their conversation due to them speaking up so loudly. But he didn't care. Right now, he was releasing his anger from the trip before onto Calypso. Had she even seemed slightly remorseful for what she did during that trip, he might have been a bit gentler. But she waited until he was bringing it up again to put out any emotion, like she was only releasing these emotions to satisfy him and get him to leave her alone. He wasn't a fool. He'd seen this before, he was not falling for it again.

"That's it." Calypso suddenly brightened up and, for some reason, spun around in a circle. The Doctor looked on in confusion. She was happy about his words? "That's it! Oh you really are a genius." She wound up hugging him, furthering his confusion.

"What's it? What did I do?"

"What did you do? You came up with the best plan I could ever think of! Well, you said something that ran on into a plan. Well, actually, you said something rude and I worked it around to form it into a plan. But you helped nonetheless."

The Doctor still hadn't a clue what she was talking about. A plan to fix this whole situation? If he couldn't see that, how could she? How had she gotten and formed a plan from his, apparently rude, words?

"What exactly is this plan then? Care to share with the class?"

She quickly nodded, getting into his type of mood. The ones where he was confident, prepared for action, ready to save the day. "Yes, yes, of course. I do need your help in order to do it. Alright, so, you said about mixing the genes. But! What if we could mix the DNA of the humans? Well, it's not really a what if anymore is it? It's already partially been done and we've seen that it works all thanks to the Natro and their plans with Edward over there." She hooked a thumb back at the man who was now sitting in the small circle of people with tears. Having to move forward, she decided to check in on him later.

"What would we be mixing their DNA with?"

"You." From his apparent shock, she continued. "Your DNA. A Time Lord's DNA. Not enough to register them as Time Lord's, but enough to where they don't register as Natro any longer."

The Doctor looked on in thought. Theoretically, it could be done. If the proper procedures were put into place and time permitted, then they could possibly change the humans' DNA enough to where the Sontarans wouldn't be able to recognize them as a threat.

"We don't have nearly enough time to scan what their DNA is right now and see how my DNA will affect them. And even if we did, that'll only be fixing the humans from being killed. What about the Natro?"

"All a part of the plan dear Doctor. We just haven't reached that point, but they will be dealt with. Now, about not having enough time to figure them out, that's been dealt with. I've been scanning them this entire time and the results are in. Would the Doctor like to see the prognosis?"

Calypso once again held up his own sonic screwdriver, causing him to fumble for a moment. Not only had she gotten it from him the first time unnoticed, she did it again without him realizing it! He would have to pay more attention, lest he loose all of his stuff from her. He took his sonic back from her and looked at what it had to say. After reading it, he looked at Calypso. She was smirking at him, gloating that her plan was coming to fruition.

"Fine, fine. Your plan can work. Their DNA won't be affected by mine to the point where they get harmed. But how are we going to transfer my DNA to theirs?"

At this point, Calypso shuffled a bit where she stood. He watched as she messed with a loose thread in her pants, seemingly feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah, look. This part...may not seem all that fantastic to you. There's only one way that I know of to get your DNA to transfer and rewrite theirs."

"And that is?" He couldn't help but get a sense of dread as she hesitated in her answer.

"Well, the only way I've figured out how to do this in all these past years...is to quickly and in not the safest manner connect your life feed to all of theirs and hope, hope the best we can, that you can maintain the link long enough to where you don't hurt yourself or the others. It should be possible, and I really do wish there was some other option I knew of. The only thing I can rely on for this is you not giving up and completely going through with the process. And I'm sorry, but it's gonna hurt."

The Doctor stared on with a mix of emotions. He was happy that she had come up with something to save the humans with. Upset that she was going in with a plan that was very unlikely to work (but who was he to judge, he always did this). Just a little bit frightened that the entire thing was riding on his effort and his ability to maintain a stable link with all the people.

"Is it not possible for you to do it? We could overwhelm them with human DNA to where the Natro signature is miniscule and won't be detected."

"I...wouldn't be able to do that. My DNA is a bit of a jumble. It would be too much confusion for their bodies to comprehend. It wouldn't work, even if I could sustain the link."

He looked at her in question. What was up with her DNA to where she wouldn't be able to use it for this? He had assumed she was completely human so far. Seemed he would have to do some tests to figure it out. He didn't want an anomaly walking around. Plus, he didn't like not knowing.

He shook his head, getting away from his thoughts and focusing back. "How long would this take?"

"A minimal of two minutes."

"And the maximum?"

"...undetermined?"

The Doctor sighed. He knew they didn't have very many options, but even he brought up better thought out plans than this!

Noticing his response to her words, Calypso tried to get back on track. "All we need to do is somehow find a way to get all the humans away and separated so that we can have a calm environment. Once the Sontarans and Natro notice what we're up to, some of them will try to stop us. I just don't know how to get everyone out without aggravating those two. It's a miracle they've been patient this long."

True to her word, the Sontarans and the Natro had been peaceful while the two of them had been talking. With a shuffle or two on either side, no one had moved or gone to attack. With these two species in the same room, it really was a miracle. The Doctor was starting to think that they could turn cross at the drop of a pin and attack without notice if they really wanted to. His thoughts were gradually pulling out the worst case scenarios until he felt a slight warmth in his pocket and smiled.

"Okay, so, what you're saying is we need to find a way to move about twenty-five people out of the room when there's almost double that in aggressive force?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize how impossible this is for anyone to accomplish?"

"Yeah, I'm getting that."

"Good thing you have me. Impossible is my middle name. Quick, get everyone together as close as you can. It'll be tight, but it'll be done!"

Without bothering to listen to her many questions that had been devised in the past three seconds, he sprang forward gaining everyone's attention. Calypso set to work, subtly herding everyone as close as possible for whatever plan the Doctor had.

The Doctor on the other hand looked at the two groups in front of him with confidence. "Right. Hello, we're back. Well, I'm back. My assistant has recently discovered that she's terrible with negotiations and has agreed to stay back. So! I know you two are angry at each other. Well, I say that, but the situation right now is you..." He pointed at the Sontarans. "Are all huffy towards the human-Natro while you all..." He pointed at the Natro. "Are all huffy with the Sontarans. Now, I'm a man of equal fairness. Let everyone release their feelings. Should we sit down on comfy chairs and discuss everything? I'll go pick Freud up right now."

"Doctor." Calypso rolled her eyes at his rambling. They were in the middle of trying to save all these people, and he was suggesting fun therapy time with comfy chairs? Sometimes, she really did just want to smack him upside the head.

"Okay, I get it." He could almost sense her urge to whack him grow stronger the more he rambled on. "That's a no for the comfy chairs and tea and scones. But that doesn't mean you have to kill the humans, or you have to kill the Sontarans. We can get through this, peacefully."

The head Sontaran seemingly scoffed at his suggestion. "Insolent whelp. The Sontarans will gladly head into battle, our weapons raised high and ready to destroy!"

The Natro had seemingly the same response. "We shall not live beneath these lower beings. We are the better life form, and we shall be victorious."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at their stubbornness and waved his arms around. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that. That's why I've got...this!" He jumped back in front of the group of humans and Calypso as he pulled out the TARDIS key from within his pocket. Earlier, when they had been planning, the TARDIS had let him know that she was ready to grab them, all of them. Apparently she was done being in a fit with him and was willing to help. He appreciated it, since it meant he could save these people.

Calypso looked at the key in his hand and very nearly ran over and hugged him again. She knew it wasn't any planing on his part, that it was the TARDIS herself who was being helpful right now, but she was that happy. If they weren't trying to murder her, she'd probably go up and hug a Sontaran.

The faint noise of the TARDIS started to come up as it got gradually louder. It quickly materialized, the door facing away from the Sontarans and Natro. Since they were all in the corner, it couldn't be easier. The door opened allowing everyone to enter.

"Everyone into the magical blue box. Go! Don't ask questions, just go!"

All the humans listened to Calypso and quickly entered the TARDIS. The Sontarans and Natro quickly realized that they were attempting to get away from there and quickly moved towards them. It was too late though, as everyone had already gotten into the TARDIS and it was already dematerializing.

The Doctor ran around inside the console room, flicking buttons and switches, trying to quickly get the TARDIS somewhere safe. Calypso helped him, trying to make sure that they actually went to a good place and not just five feet to the right. The universe knew that he wasn't the best at piloting the TARDIS. He couldn't land right to save his life.

"Oh, my lord. What is this...magnificent cupboard?"

They both turned back to look at Edward as he stared around at the various things in the console room. The Doctor was somewhat offended at his words. The TARDIS was not some...measly little cupboard. She was the best transportation in the universe and was very loyal to him. To have someone call her a cupboard was insulting.

Calypso though, stepped forward and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "The salvation for you and all your guests. So please don't call her a cupboard." She turned back around to continue with the piloting. They needed to get serious, not waste time on questions. Lord knew how long they would have in order to finish this and make sure the Sontarans and Natro didn't kill each other.

The Doctor stopped thinking of how unbelievably rude Edward's comment was and went to go land the TARDIS somewhere before he paused. He stared at Calypso as she flew the TARDIS, flicking switches and levers and spinning the little spinny rod even he didn't know what did.

"Hang on. How do you know how to fly the TARDIS?"

Calypso stopped working and slowly turned towards him, a look saying 'are you kidding me' coming onto her face. "Really Doctor? Now? Could you not wait to figure this out later? We have to help everyone quickly, as it is a pretty important thing to do."

"But you..I didn't...fine. Tell me later." He pressed a couple more things on the console and a thud was heard. "There. I've landed her. Now, what exactly do we have to do in order to transfer my DNA to all of them?"

"Your what now?!"

One of the guests yelled out in shock. They didn't know what the Doctor was talking about, but it didn't sit well with them. Apparently, the other guests quickly thought the same way as they all started talking and making a fuss. The Doctor nearly screamed at them until a loud whistle filled the air, shutting everyone up in an instant. He turned to see Calypso taking her fingers away from her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Month in New York." That was all she said before she stepped forward, running to the pilots chair and jumping on top of it, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright you lot. You might be a teeny bit uncomfortable with what's about to come out of my mouth, but trust me when I say that all the Doctor and I are trying to do is save your lives. So, basically, you've all got alien DNA in you, save for you Edward, and the only way to...remove that DNA is to replace it with some of the Doctor's in the least painful way possible."

"Which you still haven't explained yet." The Doctor raised his index finger as if it would help anything.

Calypso nodded and pointed at him. "Yes, thank you! I knew I was forgetting something. Right, the actual procedure that we have to go through. All of you with the bad alien DNA in you don't have to do anything, more so just the Doctor and I. And by that I mean the Doctor, so listen up you." She hopped down from the pilots chair and went around the console, facing away from everyone. She bent down and opened a compartment near the floor and threw out some random things like a notebook, a flower, and a pair of glasses. She finally pulled out what looked like a flower crown or wrath but it was made of some metal and had protruding pieces on two sides parallel to each other.

The Doctor stared at her in confusion. "How did you know that was there?" He didn't even know what was in the compartment, leaving all that a compartment was even there.

In response, Calypso waved him off signaling she would tell him later. "Not important right now. Right now all you need to focus on is making sure you don't break the connection." She placed the ring onto the Doctor's head, pushing it down as far as she could despite his protests. She then clamped down the protruding piecing to where they went onto each of his cheeks, digging into them and making it to where his words came out morphed but still coherent.

"What is this supposed to do?"

"This..." She reached back and pressed a small switch on the back of the ring making it start to hum. "Will connect to the TARDIS telepathic field..." She went over and flicked a couple things on-the-go console, lighting the room up and causing the hum of the ring to get louder. "And everything will go wiz-bang-smash!"

The Doctor looked at her hesitantly. Her explanation didn't sound all too well to him, the experimentee. He would need a bit more than wiz-bang-smash to be alright with this. Apparently his look was conveying this to her as she sighed and tried again.

"The ring on your head is a DNA Transmission Projector. Normally you would need two in order to transfer from one being to another, but this time we have the TARDIS on our side. The TARDIS can amplify the waves from the projector causing its reach to become indirect and encompass a much larger area. What you need to do is think directly on how much of your DNA will be copied and sent over to them. It's your job to tell when enough is enough and to stop when it's appropriate. You'll be in pain, yes, but you need to focus so that you don't harm yourself my giving away too much or harm them by overwriting what it means for them to be human."

The Doctor gulped at the task presented to him. Some may say it's simple, him being a Time Lord and having a greater control over himself than the average person, but it really wasn't. He was now responsible for not only his life (though that wasn't a real big issue for him to worry about), but the lives of everyone aboard the TARDIS right now. And eventually the lives of the remaining Sontarans and the Natro.

"You ready? Once we start we can't stop until the process is completed?"

Hesitating only for a moment, he nodded. "Yeah."

Calypso stared at the Doctor for a moment longer, watching his resolve not falter at all, before moving back. "Alright then. What you need to do now is stand perfectly still and think. Think about what you want done, how much needs to transfer, and who it's all going to. When I flick this switch, you need to be prepared for a world of pain. Concentrate."

She stared at him, waiting a second and then she flicked one more switch on the console. The Doctor immediately cried out, falling down on his knees. Calypso ran over to him flinging her arm over him as support.

"Doctor! Doctor, listen to me. You've got to focus. Please, you're the only one who can do this. Focus!"

It was easier said than done. The Doctor was in a lot of pain right then, he was barely keeping himself up off the floor completely. It felt like something had gone inside him and was swimming around everywhere. He knew that it was only the device going in and scanning his DNA to copy it and then project it into the humans, but it wasn't doing it in a peaceful manner.

"Come on Doctor, concentrate. You've go to do this. Just picture little molecules of your DNA floating out of you and traipsing over to everyone else, like a circus act." The look he sent her made her huff out in embarrassment. "Just do it! It might sound stupid, but it works. Trust me."

The Doctor paused for a moment. Trust her? Trust HER? The woman he had no information about other than her name and the fact she seemingly had above average intelligence. The woman who was just going along with everything like it was planned. The woman who seemingly knew about him but wasn't saying anything. How could he trust someone like that? Then again, she was attempting to help out as far as he knew. He wouldn't have thought of using his DNA to fix the humans, he wouldn't have thought to look in a mysterious new cupboard under the console, he wouldn't have thought to use the TARDIS to help anyone. Until Calypso had come up with a plan, he had honestly felt that there was little hope to peacefully solving the fighting that was going on. But this woman, this random, new, mysterious woman had come in with an idea that was so far looking to work. And she was asking him to trust her.

All he could do right now was trust her.

He thought about exactly what she had said, imagine little molecules of his DNA floating out of him and traipsing over to everyone else, like a circus. He didn't know how it would help, but he had to give it a try. He concentrated, and as stupid as it made him feel, thought about little tiny things going out of him and towards all of the humans save Edward. He slowly opened his eyes, astonished to see Calypso's description coming true.

All around him was like a glaze of lights coming together to create a mystical image. It was like a sunset with six suns and stars bursting out and dispersing through space all at once. It seemed beautiful, but when he realized it was actually his molecules the beauty disappeared as he remembered he had to concentrate so he didn't mess this entire thing up. He thought hard about everything distributing between the humans who were standing around and watching in awe.

The particles acted accordingly to his thoughts and moved over towards everyone. They were seemingly absorbed by the people and the lights were slowly disappearing. He pushed a little harder to get more out of him so he could fully replace the humans DNA signature. It took a lot out of him, and he truly was in a lot of pain but was pushing through it, but he managed to give some to everybody but was still going.

Calypso watched as he pushed too much and he was letting out too much. He was falling down even further onto the ground. He wasn't stopping and he really needed too, else he would hurt himself and the humans. "Doctor, that's enough." He didn't listen and kept going, seemingly stuck on helping everybody. Seeing as he was probably not going to listen, she stepped forward and yanked the ring off of his head, stopping the process entirely. The Doctor gave out a cry of pain as he was knocked out of the procedure, whatever was inside of him coming out far too quickly than he truly wanted. Calypso looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Doctor, really I am. But you wouldn't have stopped unless I forced you to."

The Doctor shook his head, waving her off as he caught his breath. He knew she had to. He wasn't stopping, he didn't think he could have stopped himself. He was trying too hard to save everyone, he would have kept going until his body collapsed. "It's fine. We've finished up, now what?"

Calypso quickly went to the console and turned on the scanner, an image popping up on the screen above. It showed the Sontarans and Natro sitting there, starting to become agitated at the absence of all of the humans. Since the Sontarans weapons were not working, they couldn't really attack and since the Natro were vastly outnumbered, they wouldn't do more than kill a few Sontarans before losing.

"Now, what we've got to do is show the Sontarans that all the humans are exactly that. Human. Then we get them to see the true nature of the Natro, and then we figure out a plan on making sure either group doesn't kill the other one, which will be very difficult."

"Wait. Figure out a plan? I thought you already had one before we started!" The Doctor looked at Calypso questionably. She simply shifted from where she stood while messing her fingernails.

"Okay, I only got the plan to this point now. But! I know you're really smart, yeah? Genius to every other genius in all of time and space. Think of something."

The Doctor nearly started to swing his hands around to show off his frustrations, but Calypso had already turned and walked off. He sighed and let his hands down, immediately beginning to think about what he could do peacefully resolve the issue between the Natro and Sontarans.

Calypso on the other hand had walked over and past all the humans to stand in front of Edward who was sitting in front of the door of the TARDIS, staring at it as if he could magically open it if he exerted enough will of mind. She sat down to the left of him, and was surprised to see him not even react. He just kept looking forward towards the door, a vacant look in his eyes. He was thinking, thinking hard about something important to him.

"Edward."

Edward jumped a bit from off the ground, not having expected anyone to call him out. He looked over towards her and she could now see a tear trail on his right cheek. He was crying over something silently, possibly over the entire situation that was going on but it was highly unlikely as he was the one who was completely fine with dosing the humans with the Natro DNA.

"What do you want?"

Calypso tilted her head to the left in confusion. She was just trying to talk to him and he was being rude to her for no reason. "Look, I just want to talk to you Edward."

His eyes narrowed at her. "Well I don't wish to speak with you, so if you could kindly leave me be on my own." He turned his head back around and was facing the wall of the TARDIS, completely ignoring Calypso as he didn't want to talk to anyone right then. They wouldn't understand what he was going through at all.

Calypso huffed at his attitude. "Alright, you listen here Mister Ramson. I'm not in the mood to deal with your little emotional fits. While you may have a good reason to be emotional right now and all stand-offy, we have a bigger issue right now. We have to deal with the Natro and the Sontarans, and if anyone in here will know anything that we can do, it's you. You've been with the Natro for a while since you started doing their little plan for them, you've got to know something that can deter them."

Edward was surprised by Calypso's tenacity. He had never met a woman in his life that would outright nearly scream at him for something. He was irritated by it, as he was the man between the two, but was also somewhat astonished she had the gall to do that. Astonished enough (and slightly frightful of the increasing glare that was being sent his way) to comply and think about something. A couple minutes later he spoke up.

"Well..I did hear one thing during an afternoon a while back. I wasn't supposed to be listening in. If the Natro knew they would probably kill me on the spot. Apparently, they had to take so long in having everyone dosed with their signature because their bodies couldn't handle it. I guess it was something like what you made that man do just now. Some of the Natro said that if they pushed any further before they were fully replenished, then the others would know what would happen to them. I haven't a clue what they were talking about though, I'm sorry."

Calypso stared at Edward a moment, thinking on his words a bit. It sounded like the Natro had released too much of their DNA, just like the Doctor had almost done, and were in a fragile state. "Edward, when was the last time that they took some of their DNA out so you could use it?"

"This morning, as we were busy preparing breakfast. I handed the containers to Kingsley and he put them in everyone's meal and drinks. Though I suppose not yours or Mister Smith's, as you too were late arriving with the rest of us. What were you too doing?"

Calypso nearly sighed at the reminder of that morning. The Doctor had insisted on double-checking and then triple checking their plan with her. Though it wasn't even a plan, it was just an idea to stand there and be witnesses to whatever was chasing the Natro. It should've been simple, until he decided he still wanted to try out his creature detector that had been rejected the night before. He picked it up and was showing it off but then somehow managed to break it completely within five minutes. They sort the rest of the morning working on fixing it, although it was mainly Calypso. The Doctor kept wanting to try out new ideas for the device and she had to send him to go lay on the bed as she worked as they had to hurry and go downstairs to make sure everyone was alright.

"Don't ask. It was a very gruelling process that I don't wish to experience again. Now, if the Natro gave up some of their DNA this morning, they should still be weak yes?"

Edward nodded, not knowing what else to say to her. He didn't know where her mind was leading to her and he was afraid she would start speaking in big jumbo terms he didn't understand.

Calypso quickly stood up from up off the floor, making Edward follow her as she walked back towards the Doctor who had his chin in his hand in a thinking position. He was trying to come up with a plan, but once again she was coming in with the solution, at least part of it.

"Doctor." He looked up at her as she now stood fully in front of him, leaving only a few inches between their faces. "How are you feeling right now?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion. As she swirled her hand for him to hurry and answer, he spoke. "Fine. You know, tired from giving up some of my life source, but overall good."

"Okay, you're tired. But that's good cause you have Time Lord biology. Your body goes through things faster than others. What do you know of the Natro's bodies?"

"Does it matter?" The look he received from her clearly said it did matter and that he should continue. He did after a moment of thought, trying to recall what he was taught about them all that time ago. "Well, in comparison they aren't as fast as a Time Lord body. They're actually slower than the average human, which is saying something as humans take so long to get over even a common cold. Two days? Hah! Try two minutes."

Calypso rolled her eyes at his boasting. "Yes, yes, I get it. Superior Time Lord biology reigns supreme over everyone else's. Now focus! Doctor, if you simply feel tired after about five minutes after giving up some of your DNA, how long would you think it for the Natro to even begin to feel better?"

"Well, probably at the minimum at least nine hours as they specialize in doing this and it's a part of their species abilities. At the max, somewhere around three days."

"And we haven't gotten to either of those two options. Doctor, the Natro just gave up some of their DNA this morning in order to put it on everyone's breakfast. They haven't had much time to recover and are most likely not ready for anything to extraneous."

The Doctor paused for a moment and then looked like he had a eureka moment. Calypso was glad he had thought of something because if she were being honest to anyone she hadn't a clue what she could do with this knowledge. She didn't have the background knowledge that the Doctor had while running into adventures. She didn't know the Natro exited before they came on this adventure, and while the Doctor had never met them before that day she knew he was far more knowledgeable about them than her and at least had the basic knowledge on them in his head. Finally his years of learning would come into use.

The Doctor turned around with a smile on his face, completely ecstatic with his new idea. He held his hands up in front of Calypso for a double high-five and was pleased when she complied, as most people usually just left him hanging due to thinking he was crazy. He left her standing there confused as he ran around in excitement. "I've got it! I have got IT!"

Calypso watched as he continued to run around. "That's great that you've figured out a plan, but would you care to share it with the class? It'll help us progress the situation a little bit easier you know."

"Yes, yes, I know. Just give me a second to fully form my thoughts." He paced around a bit more and looked as if he were having his own private and silent conversation with himself as he flapped around his hands and actually kept looking at his reflection from the console screens. "So, you know how you said that the Natro should be kind of weak today? What do you think would happen were we to make them feel even worse? They would wind up not having their bodies be able to maintain a state of consciousness."

"They would die?!"

The Doctor looked completely disgusted at her question. "What? No! They would simply faint and be in a coma-like state as they replenished their energy. That would make it to where the Natro would be unable to do anything dangerous. The Sontarans won't have anything to do either as at that point neither the humans or Natro would be what they're looking for. They'll leave in search for what they have down as what reads as Natro. The Sontarans will leave, the Natro we can take and out them somewhere they can't do anything to anyone, and the humans will be spared from any possible harm put onto them. All in a days work!"

"Yeah, okay, great plan. Just one thing. How are you gonna make the Natro lose more energy than they already have? They know they're near their limit, they won't risk anything."

"Exactly. They're being cautious and we'll use that against them." Calypso sent him an oblivious look. When people were weak, weren't they usually more guarded and cautious to avoid losing or being harmed?

"Please elaborate."

The Doctor sighed. For being smarter than most people, she wasn't getting this simple plan as quickly as he thought she would. "We tire them out. There's a trick to this. How long do you think they'll sit there peacefully and wait for us?"

"Not long. Maybe five more minutes."

"No, no. Don't think so simply." Calypso sent him a glare making him rethink his words. "I mean, don't think like anyone else would. Surprisingly, when you believe someone will do one thing they happen to do the other. The Natro may be a species that only wants to reign supreme, but they are extremely patient. They'll stay alert for eons just waiting for their next prey. They will wait until we come back and then they'll attack. But the time we come back will be too long to where they'll have very little energy. They'll have to resort to a state of unconsciousness to restore their energy."

Calypso nodded, getting where his idea came from but still questioning why the Natro would wait eons for people in the same place (albeit silently). "So they wait too long and fall asleep, then we swing in and take them somewhere else. Great. But what about the Sontarans. They may not be able to attack with their weapons, but who's to say they'll just leave? They are really proud warriors, they won't just back away from a possible fight. If they know we're still here, they'll attack without scanning us again. To them, we're just something else to be decimated."

"That's the second part of the plan. Now, I don't want to sound particularly terrible to you at this point, but I'm going to need you to act as bait."

"You what now?!"

"Let me explain before you start yelling!" He held up his hands in mock surrender, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a woman's wrath yet again due to his inability to explain things fast enough. "I need you to get the Sontarans out of the room. You'll have to disguise your DNA signature as that of a Natro and get them to chase you out of there. They have detection equipment that can trace people moving throughout space and tine, so you'll be able to lead them far away. Once you're far enough, all you have to do is fix you signature and come back here, then we'll deal with the Natro."

Calypso stood for a second, contemplating his idea. If they drove the Sontarans away from everyone, less people could potentially could hurt and the Sontarans would be driven away. Of course, this put her in the direct line of conflict, but it did solve a large problem they had to deal with.

"Doctor, I'm perfectly fine with going through with something like that if it can help make sure that everyone else is okay. But how am I gonna change my DNA really quickly to match that of the Natro and then change it back to my own even faster?"

"With this." The Doctor pulled up a small vial that the TARDIS had dispensed after having heard his plan. The vile contained a purple-ish crystallized liquid. "This is Hydroxian Linseture. It's been developed over the years to be able to disguise DNA as something else. It won't directly change your DNA like all the humans had done, it'll just put up something like a cloak. Sort of like a chameleon."

"Alright, but does it change me back?"

"No, there isn't anything for it to change back. But it'll eventually wear off. It lasts for about five minutes, so you'll have to keep running until it disappears. When it does, you come right back here to the TARDIS."

Calypso nodded. "Alright, fine. Give it here." She took the vial from the Doctor's hand and opened it, quickly drinking all of it in one go.

The Doctor nodded, turning around to go look through a nearby chest that went very deep. He kept throwing things out, not wanting whatever was in his way. "Now, I've just got to find you something to travel with. Otherwise you'll be running in the streets of Earth and that won't do well." He threw out some more things and leaned over the chest, getting a further look inside.

"Doctor."

"Hang on." He ignored Edward behind him and kept digging through the chest, tossing out a whole chair.

"Doctor."

"Yes, a moment!" He threw out a doll house, a china set (effectively breaking it), and a large wooden stick.

"Doctor!"

"What?!"

He turned around to look at Edward but paused. Calypso was no longer standing in the room. It was just Edward and the other humans. "Where did she go?" Edward just pointed at the screen above the console. The Doctor ran over and looked up, surprised to see Calypso standing outside with the Sontarans, yelling at them like an angry mother. He watched as she pressed something on her wrist and disappeared, and then as all the Sontarans disappeared in a flash, leaving only the Natro. He waited a moment, hoping that Calypso wasn't lost forever, when a noise popped up behind him. He turned to see Calypso standing there, completely disheveled and with a few burns on her clothes.

"Where did you go?"

"I did as you asked and lured the Sontarans away. It was easy at first, but then someone sent them weapons and they started firing at me, hence the burns and smoke. I drove them to, I think, five galaxies over. They won't find their way back here anytime soon, they have nothing to trace."

"But..how did you go anywhere? I hadn't given you anything to leave yet..."

Calypso held up her wrist for him to see a very familiar little device he absolutely hated and honestly wanted to throw it outside the TARDIS and never come back for it. "Vortex manipulator. I only use it for emergencies though, so you don't have to worry about me using it just to get a snack from 1937."

"I'd rather you don't use it at all, to be honest."

"Well, tough. It was either use it or wait five years for you to find whatever you wanted in that chest. So, Sontarans are gone, humans are back to normal, and all we have left is getting the Natro away from here. How long do we have to go forward?"

"Not long. Probably just a couple of days before they pass out."

"Won't people notice that everyone's disappeared for a few days when they suddenly pop back up without any explanation?"

"Not my business." Calypso looked at him confused. He always tried his best to help people, but he was just going to leave these people missing a few days with no explanation? "All we've got to do is get the Natro to leave and return everyone home. Then we leave."

Calypso didn't protest when the Doctor moved forward, thoroughly ending their conversation. She didn't protest when he set the TARDIS for two days forward and sent her off. She didn't complain when he dragged her outside to see all the Natro collapsed on the ground. She really couldn't protest anything that he was doing right now as she saw this as her chance to repent. The last adventure with the Vixorans, she had taken control and didn't give him a large enough chance to stop them. This time, she was letting him take the reigns, not wanting him to yell at her again. It was...unbefitting of his character to see him yelling at someone. But she had to endure it. If she wanted to get onto his good side, she couldn't be too suspicious, she couldn't be too straightforward or stubborn, she couldn't be...too much like himself. No one wants their own company, so she would have to be someone else entirely.

"Great! See? It worked. Now all we've got to do is quietly and gently bring them all into the TARDIS, leave silently, and put them somewhere else. Any ideas where?"

Calypso looked up to see the Doctor already dragging one of the Natro into the TARDIS. Seems she would have to help as there were so many of them. "Well, there's the planet Jesadive. The only thing residing on it is some small bacterials, so there's no one for the Natro to hurt."

"Fantastic! Now come on, we have to do this quickly before they wake up. They only need to sleep for five hours and they've already gone through three."

The Doctor and Calypso worked together in order to bring all of the Natro inside the TARDIS. It took them forty-five minutes as one, they were quite heavy for bird type creatures and two, none of the humans wanted to help them out. Figures that no one would help out when it's only their first alien encounter. When they were all loaded up, the Doctor sent the TARDIS off without the breaks on, thoroughly disappointed at not having the familiar sound that had long been attributed to the TARDIS. They landed in a similarly silent manner and spent another forty-five minutes bringing all the Natro outside. They left soon after, not wanting to be around the thirty minutes later when all the Natro woke up. They went back to Edwards house and let everyone return back to their own lives. They almost left immediately were it not for Edward stopping them.

"Doctor. And Miss Winchester. I must thank you."

"It's just Calypso, thanks." She was tired of the fake name. If she was going to be praised and thanked for something, she wanted people to know it was her who did it. She was also irritated with this fake personas connection to the Doctor. She meant it as a joke, not a backwards slingshot.

"Alright. Without you two, we would have surely all been killed by those creatures. Although it was my fault in the first place, I am thankful for you two coming as I was truly frightful." Edward reached out and shook the Doctor's hands, then proceeded to do the same with Calypso.

"Hang on." The Doctor looked at Edward as the last piece of the puzzle. "Why did you want to help the Natro in the first place? What was in it for you?"

Edward hung his head in what seems a mix of sadness and shame. "My wife. Lilian was very sick, nothing we could find and afford would cure her. The Natro showed me this wonderful mixture that would slowly heal her over time, and would only give it to me if I helped them. Though I suppose it was pointless after all. Lilian is no longer with me."

Calypso reached out and pat him on the shoulder. She was trying to comfort him but really wasn't one for hugs. This was the most she could do, or wanted to do at that point. "It's okay. You can always find someone else. And Lilian, although I'm sure she really wouldn't have wanted to die, probably would want you to move on afterwards."

Apparently she should have just stayed quiet and just been a hand of comfort, as the Doctor sent her look saying to shut up and leave him be. She listened. She was never one to offer comfort well, since she didn't really understand what made people tick or crumble. It was her life long struggle: social contexts.

"Right. Well, we should get out of here. I'm sure you've got some things to do. Clean up the house, manage the business. Come on Calypso."

The Doctor turned and started walking off toward the TARDIS, Calypso following right after quietly. "Doctor wait!" They turned around and looked at Edward who at this point only had the faithful Kingsley beside him. "Thank you. Again, thank you." The Doctor gave a nod and continued forward, entering the TARDIS and going to the console.

Calypso closed the door of the TARDIS and quietly followed after the Doctor as he started pressing everything on the console, sighing softly as she heard the TARDIS leave the estate behind and go some place or another. She looked at the Doctor as he stared at one of the screens. He hadn't said a thing to her since they dealt with the Natro and Sontarans. Not even when they had said goodbye to Edward and Kingsley had he even spoken a word to her, or question her, or yell, or hit. He stayed silent, his face masked with thinking, something that had been bothering her the whole time. Out of everything the universe, what could he be thinking of so intensely?

"Doctor, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you again-"

"No." The Doctor shushed her from speaking, holding up his hand and placing it on her mouth to make sure she wouldn't speak. With a prod of her head, he took his hand down and spoke. "I've got to man up and tell you what I'm thinking. Either that or we'll constantly get into rows with one another, and I don't think that'd be very fun during things."

"No, Doctor, it's fine. You don't have to say anything. I know I made mistakes, it was my fault what happened back with the Vixorans, and I take some of the blame for the stuff that happened with Edward cause I wouldn't let you act as fast as you wanted to. You don't have anything to say, so I'll just get my stuff."

The Doctor looked at her curiously as she began to walk away, but spoke quickly, stopping her in her tracks. "No, sorry, what? What do you mean get your stuff? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, you said that you've got to say what you're thinking. But I'm saying you don't cause I'm leaving anyways. You don't want me here so I'll save us both the trouble of arguing and just go."

The Doctor grabbed her arm and spun her around to see his face. She was surprised to see that he had a smile forming in his face. "No, no, no. I mean, yes, that is what I said, but after that. I said we've got to talk so we stop having rows interrupt our adventures."

"Yes, I heard you Doctor. You don't have to keep repeating it. I know that if we don't talk then we'll always be fighting and it'll disrupt our-" Calypso stopped talking as she finally understood the Doctor's words. Seeing that she had caught on, the Doctor's face morphed into a full in grin.

"Now you're getting it!" He ran away from her and back to the console, looking back and forth between a screen and all the switches and buttons. He knew exactly where he was putting the TARDIS down. In fact, so did she, or at least she should.

"No, wait, hang on." She stalked over to him and brought him away from his fiddling. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, what do you think I'm saying?"

"Don't pull that Doctor, not right now. You tell me straight out what you want to say."

"Alright fine. Calypso Williams, how would you like to go gallivanting about time and space with me? Anytime, anywhere, anything you could possibly imagine. Right here at the fingertips of your palms."

She didn't respond for a moment, merely stared at him. He was becoming unnerved really quickly as he wa used to fast paced answers when he usually asked this question. It was either a quick yes or no or some other response. Never really had silence before. There was a first for everything though.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I don't just throw that invitation out to anyone. I only choose the best. Plus, I have a gut feeling about you."

Calypso hesitated for a moment longer before slowly nodding, making the Doctor smile. "Yes, yes of course. I'd be haply to stick with you. It'll be fun. Haven't had enough fun in my life, maybe you'll make up for it."

"Great! I've already got the place. You know that hospital you told me about yesterday? Well, it's only gotten worse while we've been gone."

"How can it have gotten worse? We're in a twelve-dimensional time machine, it's not like we match the time stream of the hospital."

"Oh I can't explain it to you. The TARDIS is a vast amount of Time Lord knowledge that you wouldn't possibly understand. He limits are nonexistent. She'll do anything and make anything that we need, and I've stopped questioning her about it all. She put us further in the time stream for a reason, so we'll just go with it. It's what she does."

Calypso rolled her eyes at his explanation. "Oh, and I suppose she just happened to make that entire room of food and put a nifty little keep out sign because it was 'what we needed', hm?"

The Doctor fumbled for a moment, looking caught off guard by the question. He thought they were never bringing that up again. "Don't...don't bring that up to...to anyone, okay?"

Calypso waved her hand in a kidding manner, not leaving him with a good feeling. "Fine, fine. So! That hospital has gotten worse? Seems like we need to check it out then, eh Doctor?"

"Right, yes. Hospital it is. Let's go hospital!" He flipped the main lever on the console causing his favourite noise in the entire universe to start up as they materialized nearby the hospital they were going to investigate. He was ready, he knew Calypso was ready, but whatever was going on in that hospital was not ready for the two of them.

* * *

 **AN: Oh my. Chapter five is finally finished and published. This has given me unnecessary stress for so long. For months I sat here with just a few paragraphs and that damned blinking cursor mocking me. I was so happy when I could write more when I randomly got inspired one day. And I really might condense the next chapter to where it's not as long (At least, that's what I want to do. I highly doubt it'll actually go to plan and will end up being long-ish).**

 **Now a question for everyone and anyone reading. Does it seem like the Doctor is a bit...moody? I'm trying not to make him too out of the norm, but I'm taking recent events into consideration with him and the fact that he lost Rose and was just declined by Donna as a companion. Let me know if the moods are too differentiating for your tastes.**

 **Another question. Would you like to have more moments where the Doctor's thoughts are emphasized? This story will mainly focus on Calypso's actions and thoughts, but my plan was to sometimes show the Doctor's perspective/thoughts as a means to show the progression between him and Calypso and what he thinks of her. If you want more moments that reveal his thoughts, let me know. It's something I've been contemplating.**

 **Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this really late chapter and that you stick around for the next one. Chapter 6 will finally begin Series 3 and the beginning of Miss Martha Jones. And I'll also be to update quicker cause I don't have to think of the entire plot line (unless I'm just incredibly lazy, which I hope doesn't happen cause it's almost the end of the school year, yay).**

 **\- V.A.**


	6. Running and Rambling

**AN: Chapter 6 has finally arrived! Sorry for taking so long. I've been working on other fics that may or may not be posted in the foreseeable future. I supposed it was time to post another chapter of Eternal Flux as to avoid it being a whole year between updates. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy the introduction of our dear companion Miss Martha Jones and the antics that the Doctor and Calypso get into on the moon. Without further ado, chapter 6!**

 **━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━**

 **Chapter 6: Running and Rambling**

 **━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━**

The Doctor sat within a hospital bed in some pyjamas while Calypso sat beside him in a chair with her legs propped up on the bed. She was half asleep at the moment, barely getting any of her very needed sleep last night due to the Doctor constantly telling her to go back to the TARDIS and check on the readings for the hospital. She honestly didn't want to, telling the Doctor that they would probably notice if anything happened, but he insisted she check. She wound up going out every ten minutes.

As a group of medical students came around and to the bed, Calypso sat up not wanting to miss a thing whether it be important or not. Mr. Stoker, the man who was leading the students, flashed the two a smile. "Now then, Mr. Smith, Ms. Smith a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." The Doctor gave an ugly expression to really get his point across. Calypso scoffed at this, still slightly annoyed at the Doctor.

"Yes, I'd appreciate if you or your students could makr him not feel so blah. Had me running around all last night for him."

"Quite." Mr. Stoker went on, trying to get his students actively participating. "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha Jones leaned forward to check his heart with a stethoscope. "You know that wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

"Sorry?" The Doctor was honestly confused. He had never seen this woman in his life.

"You two were running out on Chancery Street this morning. You came up and took your tie off, and you stole it."

The Doctor and Calypso looked at each other in confusion before staring back at Martha. "Really? What did we do that for?"

Martha looked exasperated at the pair. "I don't know, you just did."

"Not us." Calypso shook her head at Martha. "We were here the whole time. He was in bed and I was trying to fall asleep right next to him. I was too tired to go anywhere else. You can even ask the nurses around here."

"Well that's weird, cause it looked like the both of you. You two got any siblings?"

The Doctor looked sad at the question. "No, not anymore. Just me."

Calypso on the other hand looked happy about it. "Oh yes, but I can assure you she is nowhere near here."

The Doctor looked over at her momentarily. She hadn't mentioned a thing of any sister. The closest thing she had said about family was just that, that she had a family. She never said she had had a sister. Then again, he hadn't known her very long and never bothered to ask if she had any siblings.

Any further comments were cut off as Mr. Stoker spoke back up, trying to get Martha back on track. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Martha shook her head, getting back on task and throwing away the thoughts from this morning. "Right sorry, yeah."

She took the stethoscope and put it onto the Doctor's chest. After a few seconds, her expression grew to one of confusion. She slowly moved the stethoscope over to the Doctor's second heart as her eyes widened slowly. The Doctor gave a small wink at her, while Calypso gave out a few chuckles. It was always funny when people realized he had two hearts instead of just one.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

Martha looked back at Mr. Stoker who was shaking his head, then back towards the two in front of her questioningly. "Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

Mr. Stoker looked ready to just leave the room, as if being a doctor was the easiest thing in the world and he was surprised Martha wasn't grasping it correctly. "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He went to pick up the Doctor's chart but wound up dropping it as a shock came out of nowhere.

Martha looked at him like it was another puzzle piece to something. "That happened to me this morning."

Another student agreed. "I had the same thing on the door handle."

Then another, adding more puzzle pieces. "And me, on the lift."

Mr. Stoker though didn't find this as curious as the others and set it aside as simple logic. "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightening is a form of static electricity as was first proven by...anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor couldn't help but show off, even if it was common knowledge. It was just his thing. "My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..."

Mr. Stoker looked at him in confusion. "Quite..."

"...and then I got electrocuted."

"Moving on." It was the best he could do to not look at the Doctor like he was insane. "I think perhaps a visit from a psychiatrist. And next we have..." He walked off with he group of students leaving the Doctor and Calypso alone.

Calypso looked over at the Doctor with a raised brow. "You got electrocuted? Why would you say that?"

"Cause it's true."

"Okay, but you don't say that to people who aren't accustomed to time travel! You just made him think you're crazy. Which, in retrospect, is slightly true."

"Hey!"

"Not...crazy crazy. Just, you know, adventurous crazy. You always jump towards everything without a second thought. You don't really stop to think about the consequences until it's too late. I'm partially guilty of this myself too."

The Doctor didn't really have anything to say in response to that. It was true, and he and everyone else knew it was true. He always had to sifle through the consequences once they happened. He never just waited a moment before an adventure to think about what could go wrong, he always just thought about what could be fun. Sometimes, this was the worst thing to do.

"Okay, how about this. You get up this time and we'll both go check up on the TARDIS. That way, you know what's going on and I don't have to continuously go back out there, and you can also get up and do something besides list off history facts."

Before he could respond, Calypso was already up and walking off down the hall. With a sigh meant to show tiredness, he stood up. It seemed, so far, that Calypso liked to run around more than him. He quickly ran down the hall and caught up with her. He had nearly gotten outside when he had to stop. Calypso stood in front of him and was just staring outside. He was about to ask what she was doing when he looked outside himself and paused.

The rain wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was going up.

Calypso shared a look with the Doctor. "I'm not an expert, but normally when something like this shows up it means something big is about to happen."

"Yeah, probably."

They both promptly turned around and headed back into the hospital, going towards where they had been all night. The Doctor needed to change quickly, because there would be no running in a hospital gown. While they were walking through the halls, the entire building began to shake and tilt from side to side. Trying to keep each other stable, they continued to run while having a grasp on each other. They reached the orthopaedic ward that they had been residing in over the night and the Doctor quickly got back behind his curtain. Calypso waited outside as the Doctor got dressed and watched as one Martha Jones started talking to someone hysteric.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air." Apparently Martha had been reaching to open the window and this person didn't find it as a good idea.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

The Doctor quickly pulled the curtain back for a dramatic effect entrance. "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

Martha looked slightly confused at the Doctor's abrupt entrance. "Martha."

"Martha Jones, brilliant name." Calypso practically jumped in front of the Doctor in order to steal the limelight. "And you're bang on with the windows not being airtight. So, how are we breathing? We should be choking messes on the floor, but we're not. Why?"

Martha didn't have an answer to give here. She was wondering herself why they weren't already dead from lack of oxygen.

"Wanna go find out?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Well, is there a balcony somewhere? Somewhere we can go outside?"

"There's a place by the patient's lounge, yeah."

"Then let's head out. Best figure everything out now rather than later when our air supply dies."

"You know," the Doctor cut in, tired of being left out of the loop. He was the lead adventurer! "We might die. Step right out and swoosh - gone."

"We might not." Her statement caused great excitement in both the Doctor and Calypso. She wanted an adventure, it was very clear.

"Good. Come on. Seems this'll be a fun one."

The Doctor, Calypso, and Martha all departed from the orthopaedic ward. As they left, there was a slight cry of distress from the woman who had been left behind after worrying over their air condition.

 **━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━**

Calypso, the moment they had all reached the balcony in the patient's lounge, immediately left the Doctor and Martha alone. She ran back down towards the main floor where they had come in the day before. Everyone here was practically the same as those in the orthopaedic ward: freaking out and trying to figure out what was going on. Though no one was coming up with a good reply. The only thing they had figured out was that they were on the moon.

Calypso walked casually through the main floor as not to cause anymore panic. She stood by the front doors, far enough not to open them. It seemed no one had the guts to actually walk by them yet as they were too afraid about losing all the air. It was slightly comical they hadn't realised that if they were going to lose the air, it would've already happened. She walked forward a bit, nearly close enough to open the door when she was yanked back.

She turned quickly, knocking the person's hand off of her. She looked at the person, the man, in question. He wore a suit like it was a casual Tuesday outfit and, ignoring her gaze, ran his hand through his short sandy blond hair. He was acting very casual, as if he hadn't just briefly manhandled her.

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled, if nearly a smirk, before speaking. "Possibly later. Now though, you can just hold onto this." He flung something in her hand that she didn't have a choice but to grasp before it fell.

Looking at it, it just seemed like an old watch. Something you'd inherit from your grandparents but then throw in a box somewhere. It looked and felt old, decades at least. It still had its chain on it, so it could at least still hook on to something. Flipping it over, a design could be seen, lines etched permanently into the material. She nearly threw the watch down just seeing them.

Calypso looked in front of her, about to ask the man why he had this, but frowned upon seeing him absent. Before she could even begin to ask around about him, the doors behind her opened. Knowing she didn't open them herself, and knowing no normal person would be walking into the hospital from the moon's surface, she ran and hid inside the little shop off to the side.

Looking up, she almost wanted to bang her head on the wall but refrained herself to avoid gaining everyone's attention. It was a fleet of Judoon. The most serious police force possibly in the entire universe. They might be serious, but they were a pain in the neck for anyone who got in their sights. She knew this well from experience.

One of the Judoon, possibly the leader of the fleet, took off his helmet and spoke. "Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro."

Calypso could only blink in response. Lord knew what he had just said. She didn't speak the Judoon language and they had yet to assimilate into the current language they were around. She stared as a man walked forward nervously, appearing to want to make peace.

"Er, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace." Calypso had to congratulate him for his bravery. Most people would cower behind something if a random alien popped up in their hospital.

The Judoon grabbed him roughly and shoved him against the wall, shining a blue light into his mouth of all things. The man instantly crumbled. "Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."

Looks like she would have to repeal her congratulations.

The Judoon played back a recording of the man's, if slightly pathetic, words. He then plugged the device he was using into his own armour. "Language assimilated. Designation Earth. English. You will be catalogued." He put another blue light over the man's face. "Category human." He then put a cross on the man's right hand. "Catalogue all suspects." All the Judoon then started repeating the process on the people in the lobby.

Calypso nearly cursed out loud. What were they cataloguing people for? And what would they do when they found someone non-human? Thinking on it, the Doctor would have quite an issue if they were searching for anything non-human. Speaking of which...

Calypso turned her head just briefly to peer out of the shop. Looking slightly above everyone and on the second floor she saw the Doctor kneeling behind the barrier wall with Martha next to him. He started to wave at her like a little kid who hadn't seen their friend in a whole week. She motioned with her hands for him to calm down and slowly made her way past everyone in the lobby, making her way over to the stairs like a secret agent trying not to get caught.

When she finally got up to the second floor and over to the Doctor and Martha, she received a quizzical glance from the Doctor.

"Where were you?"

"Just getting a souvenir from the little shop by the exit."

"Oo, they have a little shop? I like a little shop."

"Never mind the little shop." Martha cut in as if berating two small five year olds. "What are Judoon?"

The Doctor turned back towards her to explain. "They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs."

"Persistent is what they are. The amount of times I had to run for months just to get away from them."

The Doctor looked at her in concern. "Why are you running from the Judoon? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Calypso responded, almost incredulously. "It was the person I was with. Mostly..."

Before he could even ask her to explain herself, Martha interrupted the two. She was beginning to realise that they apparently couldn't stay focused for two minutes without getting distracted. "Okay, so the thugs just decided to bring us to the moon?"

"Uh, not quite. If I'm remembering correctly, and it's very possible I'm not, the moon is neutral. There's no population here, not yet anyways. Galactic law states that the Judoon don't have any jurisdiction over the Earth territory, not after that one incident." Calypso shuddered as if remembering something terrible. Martha looked on, not sure what to think.

"Right." The Doctor continued her little explanation. "The Judoon brought you here for a reason. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

Martha blinked a couple of times at the pair before her. "What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No, but I like that. Good thinking." It actually was. It was something smart for someone new to aliens to think of. "No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

Martha looked at him as if she were offended at his words. "Why?" He just looked at her like it was obvious. "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous." He just continued staring. "Stop looking at me like that. And you!"

Calypso blinked out of her momentary stupor and looked at Martha.

"Are you like him? A 'non-human' too?"

She paused for a moment, as if considering the question. "No." Martha looked disbelieving at her tone, the Doctor looked at her curiously due to her hesitation. "No, of course not. Don't be stupid. Come on, let's go work." She stood up and walked off, prompting the other two to follow her. With a moment to question what just happened, the Doctor and Martha followed behind her.

 **━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━**

They wound up in an admins office to look over the computers. Calypso had been walking aimlessly through the halls until the Doctor and Martha joined her, the Doctor directing them towards an office without an explanation. Currently, he was using his sonic on one of the computers.

Martha entered the room after having gone to check on the Judoon situation. "They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?" She didn't even know what to think about the whirring, glowing stick in the Doctor's hand.

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."

"He's serious Martha. It's a sonic screwdriver. A screwdriver with a little bit of sonic thrown in there. Can do almost anything." The Doctor made the sonic glow as if to emphasise Calypso's words.

Martha, still working on the 'non-human' aspect of the Doctor, wasn't fully buying it. "What else have you got, a laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." With another slap to the computer, it burst to life but with limited access. "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"Way to make it short and sweet." Calypso couldn't help but make a comment.

"But what are they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't. Like how you think a spider on the wall is just a random speck until it moves and you run for your life."

"So...like him? Apparently."

"Well yes, if you're comparing him to a man killing spider swinging on a web." The Doctor smacked Calypso on the shoulder. She was being ridiculous. Not that he had any room to talk, but right now she was just rambling.

"It's like me. But not me." The Doctor took over the conversation, trying to stay slightly on track.

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Well, might be a shape-changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

With a sigh, the Doctor explained while he continued working. "If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first..." The computer screen did not provide any helpful information. "Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"They're thick and they're clever? Make up your mind." The Doctor sent a dirty yet playful look towards Calypso. She bent over the backside of the computer and looked at the screen upside down. "What are you looking for anyways? You kind of just left me and Martha in the dark."

He smacked her away from the computer as he was still trying to see the screen. "I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working." Martha spoke up, showing she had an inkling of a plan. "I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know." Without giving either of them a chance to argue, she waltzed right out of the room.

Calypso and the Doctor stayed in silence for a moment. There wasn't really anything to do right now. The computer was fried of all its information, so the only thing to do was wait for Martha. With a casual glance to and fro, the Doctor finally spoke up, one to avoid the silence and two to get some questions answered.

"Why did you hesitate earlier?"

Calypso's eyes shifted away from him. "What are talking about?"

"When Martha asked if you were non-human too. You hesitated in your answer. Why?"

Calypso didn't speak, not really wanting to answer the question. It's not like she couldn't, she just wouldn't answer the question. Not right now. "I didn't hesitate. You know who is hesitating though? Martha. I mean, how big can a hospital be for a worker who knows her way around the place? I'll go find her!"

The Doctor watched as Calypso walked out of the room. He sighed when he was finally alone. He thought for a moment on actually what he was sighing for. He realised it was the issue of trust and secrets that was bothering him. He himself had often carried secrets from people, even his most dear companions. It was in his nature, and some things just didn't need to be said. But he always said enough. He gave enough information for someone to be content with what they know. He told what needed to be told, he even told some small things that were just personal and he felt like sharing.

Calypso, though, had done none of that. While she had been with him for all of three days, she had said nothing other than her name and a couple statements alluding to her past. He had yet to do any major scans or searches for who she was, but if she didn't say anything soon he would have to. He didn't like traveling with someone he didn't know about, it allowed for too many things to happen. They could be there for a specific reason, something for him being the last Time Lord or just to get to the TARDIS. So far, it seemed liked Calypso being there was completely coincidence, but he couldn't be totally sure whether she was here randomly or if she came with a purpose.

And that's what unnerved him.

 **━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━**

"Martha!"

Martha quickly turned around to see Calypso jogging up behind her.

"Yeah?" She figured that the Doctor and Calypso would believe she could go and ask a question on her own. Apparently not.

"I just thought I should come with. You know, so I can thoroughly get the answers out of Stoker."

"Thanks, but you could've just stayed with him at the computer."

"Ah, well," Calypso gave a sigh of contemplation. "I prefer to get into the action. Never was one for stale moments. The Doctor can stay back and sit in front of the dead computer if he wants, but I'm getting involved."

Martha looked towards her in question. "So he actually goes by that? 'The Doctor'. That's his actual name?"

Calypso had to laugh slightly. "Yeah, he does. It's not his real name though. If it were, I would hunt down his mother and question her sanity. But yeah, he goes by the Doctor."

"That's...beyond bizarre. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Anonymity? Though that didn't last long, practically everyone in the universe who's involved in large practices knows his name. I think he just does it now to show off."

"So you don't actually know his real name?"

"Nope. Don't really know him all too well at the moment. Just met him probably three days ago. Gotta soak in the knowledge over time. Ask me again later."

"Three days ago?" Martha looked baffled at this. "But you two seem like you're practically siblings. You keep building on each other's comments, and you speak like children with each other."

"That's just how we both are. We could meet someone for the first time but act like we were best friends since grade school. We're just very outgoing." Calypso paused as if thinking on something. "How far is Stoker's office anyways? I didn't think a hospital was this big. Could've at least given us a map."

"It's right there, the second door from us on the right. Come on." Martha and Calypso walked forward, coming to the office and stepping in the door frame. "Mister Stoker?"

The scene in front of them wasn't exactly what they were expecting to find. There were a pair of feet sticking out from behind the desk, presumably Mister Stoker. There were also a couple of guys with motorcycle helmets on; Martha realised they were the ones who had run into her earlier. A woman rose from behind the desk, sucking on a straw and acting very casual. Martha recognized her as one of the patients who had been here for a couple days, but clearly she wasn't just a normal patient anymore.

Calypso quickly tugged on Martha's arm, dragging her from the office and down the hall. They could both briefly hear behind them a command saying "Kill them", so they only ran faster. Nearly running into the wall, they turned the corner into another hall on their way back to the Doctor.

"Oh my god. What do we do? She's trying to kill us!"

"It's fine Martha, just relax."

Martha gave an incredulous huff at this. "Relax? I can't flippin relax when my life was just threatened my an old lady with helmet people!"

Calypso gave a reassuring pat on Martha's arm. "It's fine. Come on, we just need to get to the Doctor. He can help. I don't know how, but he can. We just have to reach him." Calypso gave a sort of push on Martha to get her a bit further down the hall. She could still hear the sound of thudding footsteps behind them, but she was only focused on putting one step in front of the other to decrease the distance between them and help.

 **━━━━━━━━༺༻━━━༺༻━━━━━━━━**

 **AN: Hoo boy! Took long enough for not even 5000 words. Sorry if it's too short, I just wanted to split it into two parts. I figure I'll do that with every episode to where they'll all be 2 or 3 chapters. But! Something is better than nothing, so here you go. Hope you enjoyed it, and here's to the next 10 months it may take for an update! (Also, happy holidays and new year, cause I doubt I'll update before then.)**


End file.
